Life's Little Deceptions
by silverrayne621
Summary: You don't know what it's like, to wake up everyday thinking 'am I going to get beat today' If you think you do Sasuke, your wrong. He glared......full summary inside, AU SasuNaru, KibaHina, metions of abuse
1. Chapter 1

I'm alive!!! Yesh I am alive, And I am here to post a new story! This is kinda like my older story No Love, No Respect it has Naruto abuse, but it may get a bit graphic...and its SasuNaru! I might even add a make-out scene too...if I get reviews...

Well anyway...

Disclaimer:Don't own, don't sue...or I'll kill you.

Warnings:May get a bit graphic with the abuse scenes...Yaoi-ish..or boylove...

Pairings:SasuNaru, KibaHina.

Title: Life's Little Deceptions

Summary: "You don't know what it's like, to wake up everyday thinking 'am I going to get beat today?' If you think you do Sasuke, your wrong." He glared, "You think I don't know what it's like!?! Do you know what it's like to see your brother get shot because one of your enemies hired a hit man to kill you, but your brother took it for you?" Naruto was close to tears "I guess we're more alike then we think." he whispered.

Life's not as perfect as you think. Behind the smiles, laughs, and carefree attitudes are things much more darker than the truth.

Uzumaki Naruto sighed quietly as he nursed another cut. _'Great, another busted lip.'_ Looking at himself in the mirror he saw a fifteen year old that looked much younger than fifteen. Blond spiky hair, and beautiful sky blue eyes that held more emotions than they're supposed to. Three whisker-like marks lined his cheeks...they're not real they are the after-product of a beating when he was four. He was a bit pale but still had that tan-that-is-so-good-its-spray-on. His eyes had bags under them from his many restless nights. He blamed Narcolepsy(1) but his 'mother' just told him its because he didn't want to sleep.

He ran a hand through his unruly blond hair. He should get back down stairs to see if her latest fuck-buddy is gone. He shook his head. Of course he's gone, they always leave after they beat him.

Hirotaka Ayumi, his foster mother, never really cared, she usually got high, drunk or was never really there. She was a successful secretary of a prestigious company. Being a secretary though, had it's down sides, sometimes it got so stressful, she would leave from work and go straight to the bar, get drunk, and bring home a new 'boyfriend.' She finally turned into an alcoholic. Usually she would bring home a guy, he would get her drugged up, and then would sneak up to Naruto's room and beat the hell out of him. It happened a lot...

Naruto hissed as the antiseptic touched his lip, it stung, really bad. He then sighed. He would have to sneak in Ayumi's room and get her concealer again. Ah well, he would get through. He walked out of the bathroom and peeked downstairs, good, Ayumi and her newest fling were gone.

Walking into the kitchen he quckly put some ramen in the microwave. Looking around the kitchen, he noted it was way too clean, to bright, and too plain. Oh well not his problem. He shook his head and took the cup from the microwave.

After eating his dinner he trudged back upstairs and collapsed onto his bed, not knowing tomorrow was the faithful day that would change his life forever.

There ya go! Chapter one! How do you like that? I know, this has been written many times, but I promise, this won't turn out like a high school fic, I promise.

I already have the next chapter written, let me have three reviews and I'll post the next chapter.

Notes

1) a sleeping disorder, let me tell you this...it sucks, especially having to go to bed reallllly early just to get 8 hours of sleep...

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Alright! Here is the second chapter! Hope you like.

Disclaimer: I don't own...there you happy?

Warnings: Boy love in later chapters...mentions of abuse

Life's Little Deceptions

Thanks to my reviewers:

Michiyo Inoue

Inuyashanaruto

metal-inugirl

Prozacfairy

Chapter 2

------------------------------------

"Naruto! Get up, it's time for school!"

The lump known as Naruto rolled over grumbling "You mean she's actually here?" In his moment of tiredness and not morning person-ness he didn't notice that is was a guys voice, not Ayumi's voice.

Suddenly his door burst open and in stepped his best friend and local dog-lover, Inuzuka Kiba.

"Come on Naruto, get up! I would like to actually get to school early today."

"But Kibaaaa...",whined the lump,"We're never early...and plus, why care?"

"Naruto! You idiot you have to pass the eleventh grade! I don't want you to end up sleeping in a box on the side of the freeway in the cold winter weather, with no job because you're a lazy bum that is still a virgin because you don't have a girlfriend and you don't want to put her to shame so you cut your d-"

"KIBA!! I get it already, I'm up, I'm up..." Naruto got up and walked to his closet, "Out" he pointed to the door.

"No, I'm going to make sure you don't go back to sleep."

Naruto glared at the brunette, "Fine." he muttered, walking into the closet.

"Don't stay in there too long, I think two years is enough!"

Suddenly a shoe was tossed at the dog-boy's head.

The blond emerged from the closet with a pair of baggy dark blue jeans that hung low on his hips, a black long-sleeve shirt with a tight orange shirt over it that said 'Warning blond with a alter-ego named Bob...'

Kiba shook his head at his friend, "Dude, you are the most gayest guy I have ever been fortunate to know."

"Your mom."

"I know she married my dad right?"

Naruto looked at Kiba and smiled, yep, Kiba knew how to cheer him up.

The dog-boy grabbed his wrist and dragged him outside, "Come on shorty, lets get you to school."

Naruto grumbled at the name but allowed Kiba to drag him.

----------------------------------------

School was fine for the most part, except for the very end of the day, gym...oh how he hated guy, and Kiba wasn't even in it with him.

While in the locker rooms he got called a fag...many times...and then got caught staring at this senior, who loved to bully the blond. Backed into a corner and got molested. Finally after he got out of the 'locker room of doom' he got hit in the head with two dodge balls, a basketball, a volleyball, and a birdie. Now his head was pounding and he was dizzy. Hopefully everything would be better when he got home...

...Well, maybe not. As soon as he walked into the living room he noticed Micheal, the same man from last night, that had beaten him.

"So, you finally decided to home...hm...it seems that you have been a bit bad...maybe if I were to teach you a lesson you would stop."

Naruto's eyes widened, then he ran, dropping his bag at the door, towards his room.

"Get back here!" Micheal yelled.

Naruto ran upstairs, to his room, and slammed the door shut. His door had no lock, he didn't know why, but it didn't have a lock.

Hearing footsteps near his door he quietly made his way over to the closet.

It was a tight fit, but he fit in there.

Suddenly the room door slammed open, "Where are you at boy?!?"

"I won't hurt you."

Naruto was tempted to yell 'yeah right' but well...he would get caught.

As he heard footsteps going away he quietly opened the door, suddenly something jerked the door open and grabbed his wrist.

"There you are you little shit." he growled at the blond.

"You don't run away from me, I own you as does your mother."

Naruto glared at the mad. "First off, you DON'T own me, second, she isn't my mother, and she doesn't own me either, third, you lay a greasy finger on me and I'll castrate you."

"Such big words for a short boy." the man laughed, "Maybe I ought to teach you a lesson about respecting your elders boy."

Naruto growled and aimed a punch at the mans ugly face, honestly, how can Ayumi pick someone as ugly as Micheal?

As the punch came toward Micheal's face, he smirked and grabbed the blond's wrist in his larger hand.

"You actually think you can hit me?" He asked smacking the blond across the face, then with one hard shove, shoved him on the bed.

Naruto struggled as he was pinned to the bed/

"You can't do this to me!"

"Just watch me boy, just watch me."

Naruto knew when he felt the older man's lips on his, and tasted alcohol and God knows what, he was in for hell, but he wouldn't go down without a fight.

--------------------------------------------------

Ha ha...you thought I was gonna end it here? Nah, I have a nice long chappie, and if I get good reviews, I might try to completely write out the scene before and put it in a flashback...well keep on reading!

--------------------------------------------------

Hours later Micheal walked out of the room, before he did he turned to the beaten boy, "Well I'll be seeing you, glad we had this chat." And he closed the door.

Slowly Naruto sat up, hissing in pain. He had to get up, get his clothes on and call Kiba, he had to go now! Taking a deep breath he got up slowly and put his clothes on, slowly.

Making his way downstairs, wincing every few steps, he walked over to the phone. Everyone was gone, they were probably off to get drunk again.

Grabbing the black cordless phone, he dialed Kiba's number.

_"Hello?"_

_"Kiba, is that you?"_

_"Yeah, who is this?"_

_"Naruto."_

_"Woah, I didn't even know it was you, are you alright?"_

_"No, I..."_

Naruto fiercely wiped his eyes, he wouldn't cry, he couldn't, not in front of Kiba.

_"What? What happened?"_

_"I'll tell you later, could you come over here and pick me up?"_

_"Um...sure, I'll be there in five minutes."_

_"Alright, please hurry."_

Naruto hung up the phone and sunk to the floor, tears slowly escaping his eyes unconsciously.

Kiba looked at the phone, he didn't know what was wrong, but he had a bad feeling about it though.

Five minutes later, a loud knocking sounded at the door.

"Naruto! You in there?!?!"

He opened his mouth to answer, but nothing came out.

"Naruto!"

Looking around, the blond tried to find something to throw at the door, anything... He looked at the phone in his hand, then with all of the strength he could muster, he tossed it at the door, it landed with a resounded thunk.

"Naruto! Is the door unlocked?"

Naruto grabbed the remote that sat on the couch, then threw it at the door.

"I'll take that as a yes then." He heard Kiba mutter.

The door opened, the afternoon light filtered through th doorway.

"Naruto!? Are you in he-" his eyes widened as he saw the blond, beside the couch, pale, and a bit afraid.

"Naruto!" he exclaimed running over to the blond.

"Don't worry, I'm alright, just get me out of here." Then he passed out.

Kiba scooped the boy up. He looked a bit paler and more smaller than he normally did. Kiba sighed as he carried him to his car.

Maybe there was more to Uzumaki Naruto other than what everyone saw.

------------------------------------------------------------

There you go! Chapter 2, how do you like?

Alright, now before anyone asks, in the chapter I mentioned that Naruto got hit with two dodge balls, a basketball, a volleyball, and a birdie..let me tell you...it hurts, especially when you get hit like that two times...

Well I already have chapter 3 and I bet you are wondering 'How in the world does she get these chapters written so fast?' simple my dears...I already know what to write...so since Chapter 3 is going to be short, I will only ask for two reviews this time before I post...Alright? Well thanks and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Alrightey! Here is chapter 3!

Disclaimer: Don't own, Don't sue, or I'll kill you

Life's Little Deceptions

Thankies a bundle for the reviews!!

Michiyo Inoue

Chibi Strawberry

EbonyBlack1

Blackfire Dog

Inuyashanaruto

japinezeartst

I am so happy, but a bit depressed. So here's the extremely short chapter 3!

* * *

Kiba looked down at his friend, what happened to him? He knew from what Naruto told him, Ayumi's fuck-buddies would beat him sometimes, but there wasn't any signs other than the busted lip from yesterday, and a few invisible bruises.

"Where am I?" came Naruto's frail and weak voice.

Kiba looked down and saw the blond struggling to sit up, his body shaking a bit.

"No. don't. You're at my place."

Naruto laid back down, he stopped shaking, but didn't relax.

"What happened? Did Ayumi's new fling beat you again?

"I guess you could say that" Naruto whispered, "But he didn't exactly beat me..."

"What did he do th-" Kiba suddenly stopped, eyes widening in realization, "Kami Naruto did he..."

Naruto looked away, tear silently rolling down his cheeks.

"He did?"

Naruto nodded, not looking at the dog-lover.

"Kiba growled, no one did that to his best-friend, not even his foster mother's boyfriend. "Where is that bastard? I'm gonna kill him!"

"No Kiba! Don't I don't want you involved in this."

"Then go to the police, I'm sure they'll be glad to put that bastard behind bars."

"No Kiba, That'll only make it worse..." he trailed off, he suddenly looked up, tears gone, eyes shining with determination.

Kiba looked startled at the sudden change in his friend, never had he seen this side of Naruto before.

"I'm going to runaway..."

Suddenly everything Kiba knew about the blond shattered.

* * *

How do you guys like that? I know it's short, but next chapter is gonna be longer...but guess what???

We might not have any school Thursday!! Down here in the south it barely snows...(especially in South Carolina)...and we're suppose to have and ice storm like thing Wednesday night so if I don't have any school that day, expect a new chapter or two!

Give me two days to write chappie 4 and I'll post! But, you gotta give me 3-5 reviews!

Later Guys!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry the chapter was so late..but I got caught up playing Kingdom Hearts 2(damn addicting game!)...and was being a bitch...wouldn't let me upload the document...anyway

Oh yea, before I start with the disclaimer and stuff...I want you guys to meet my alter-ego, and smut writer, Ame

Ame: Hi guys! I'll be taking over in a few chapters...

Me: Anywho...Ame...do the disclaimer...

Ame: Can people under fifteen watch Naruto? Duh...then Rayne doesn't own it...

Me: Alright! Reviewers

Thanks to:

marina-uzumaki-potter

mack:sorry I didn't reply...my computer's dumb, but glad you like, here's next chapter

Blackfire Dog

japinezeartist

Inuyashanaruto

Chibi Strawberry

xxBrokenxxAngelxx:I love the name by the way...

Ame: Excuse her for a moment...she's just so freaking happy right now, she got new meds...got more than fifteen minutes of sleep last night...and saw how much you guys love her story...well here's chapter 4 of Life's Little Deceptions...

Me: Excuse her...she is in a sarcastic mood right now...they won't let her on AFF...she's not old enough...

* * *

Kiba stared at the blond, "Are you sure?"

"Positive"

"Why? Why not just go to the police? It's better than taking it or running away."

"That would only cause trouble, I don't want anymore trouble Kiba, you know that!" Naruto exclaimed, his voice hoarse.

"Still Naruto, running away? It isn't the answer. Newsflash blondie, running away only causes more trouble. You need to tell someone!"

"No Kiba! You don't understand!" Naruto was exasperated, "If I go tell, both Ayumi and Micheal will get in trouble, I don't want that."

"So? They deserve it." Kiba said carelessly.

"No Kiba! You don't get it! She took care of me Kiba! Even though she doesn't show it she cares, if not a whole lot at least a bit."

"But-"

"No buts Kiba! She took me from that orphanage when I was two! Most of the other kids my age were adopted while I was in there, no one wanted a blond-haired blue-eyed trouble maker that was dropped off 'cause the only other family they had abandoned them. But Ayumi did, she said it would be nice to have an unique child, someone that would grow up to be a successful person, someone who could help her! Kiba, I helped her, a lot, even though she doesn't show it, she cares, if she didn't then she would have left me back at the hell-hole they call an orphanage thirteen years ago! She's my only family now Kiba...I can't do that to her...I just can't..." Naruto trailed off as tears silently rolled down his face, he seemed to cry a lot lately.

Kiba looked at the blond, even though Ayumi ignored him, and her new boyfriends would beat him for no reason, he still considered her family? Why?

He heard a small voice, a voice he hadn't heard since they first met...

"That's why I'm going to runaway..." Naruto trailed off, "...I don't want to cause her anymore stress, so I figured 'hey, why not just drop off the face of the earth, its not like anyone would miss me..."

"Why would you runaway though? Why not try to get a new home?"

Naruto laughed, a sarcastic self-loathing laugh "Oh come on Kiba, you know as well as I do, no one wants a teenager that is two years away from being old enough to live alone, and no one wants a gay foster child period."

Kiba stared at Naruto, he couldn't runaway, Who would be there to finish off high school with him? Who would help him with stuff...who would be there to pull pranks with him...

"What about school? How are you going to finish off high school? You know as well as I do you can't sign yourself up, you have to have a guardian to do that for you."

"I'll figure out something, anything to get away from here, even if I have to sneak into the school and listen in on lessons I will, sure I won't have a diploma, but I'll at least know something."

Kiba opened his mouth to say something, but stopped, closing his mouth, If Naruto ran away, and he stayed here, then Kami knows what would happen to the blond, if he went with Naruto, then he could get away from here, Kiba's life wasn't perfect either, not with the teasing, especially since Naruto wouldn't be there to help him get through it. Kiba really hated getting teased, mostly because his parents had lots of dogs and he would help take care of them, and most of the time he would smell like dog, even if he took a shower, so people teased him about that. Kiba suddenly made up his mind.

"I'm going with you."

"What?" Naruto asked surprised.

"I'm going with you." Kiba said again.

"I can't let you Kiba...I can't ruin your life either."

"No Naruto, you listen to me, you wouldn't ruin my life, it was already ruined, I'm going with you blondie, someone has to watch out for you." Kiba said smiling at the blond.

Naruto smiled up at Kiba then nodded, "Alright, we'll runaway together, you and me Kiba, no one will know, we can get jobs and make enough money to get an apartment. We'll be best friends forever. No one will stop us."

Kiba saw the happy look in Naruto's eyes, and the real smile, no fake emotions, and no sadness, but pure happiness, and a bit of mischief. Things were changing, and for the better. Maybe this would be good for them, to get away from their troubles.

Time can only tell...

* * *

There ya go! Chapter 4, so tell me what you think!

Ame: Rayne! How in the fuck is Sa- **covers her mouth**

Me:Um...don't mind her...she wasn't about to spoil nothing...

Ame: **moves hand away, **you might want to clear up something here...**points to script**

Me:Oh yeah, this sound like its gonna turn back to a high school fic, but it's not... they won't even go anywhere near a school once they leave...On to another matter, I hope you guys don't mind, but I'm gonna make Sasuke 17, It'll fit with the fic, and basically Ame has an obsession with Naruto being younger than Sasuke. So here are the ages...

Naruto:15

Kiba:15 ½

Hinata:15

Sasuke:17

Alright, now that we got the part out of the way, Next chapter will be focusing on Sasuke, his life and stuff...then if you want to I can make a chapter on Hinata, or I can add it with Sasuke's chapter, like how they met each other... And one more warning I want to get out of the way... Something happened to Hinata...but I won't say, what did, though if you want to guess go ahead, I'll give you a hint, it has something to do with Neji...anyway, please review, I'll love you forever.

Ame: What she meant is, that if you give her some ideas and stuff she'll put them in...

Me: That too --u

Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey people!

Ame: **sighs** hello...

Me: She's still deprived of her smut...

Ame: Oh stuff it, you can't find any either...

Me: You don't have to rub it in...

Ame: Anyway...Rayne doesn't own Naruto, if she did then let's just say it wouldn't it wouldn't be fit to show on TV...even Japan wouldn't show it...

Me: Okay..now that she's done busting my ego, thanks to my reviews!

japinezeartist

SassyOMG2282

PIE IS FILLED WITH AWESOMENESS

Hikory: Thanks for reviewing both Chapter 3 and 4

Ame: okay...as you can tell she is a bit miffed that she didn't get so many reviews for this chapter as her other ones...

Me: No, I'm not miffed, it's just that I got 1539 hits and only 22 reviews?? Why don't you people review!! I'll even take con. crit. Anything... except flames...but what I don't get is how I get 20 alerts when only 9 reviewed...how that happens I don't know...

Ame: Okay..well to stop her from ranting, please..please..please review...

Me: **calms down** sorry guys, I'm just real stressed now...stupid freaking calculus...and IM ONLY IN THE 9th GRADE!! God damned people tellin me I'm smart...I'm a writer, not a math-er...lol...anywho...On with the story...

_'thoughts, flash backs, dreams'_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o-scene change in flash backs..._

Life's Little Deceptions

Chapter 5

_

* * *

_

_'Sasuke, why Sasuke...'_

_A voice rung out, filled with pain and heartache._

_Sasuke looked around wildly._

_'Why did you let them kill me...'_

_His onyx eyes looking through straight at a matching pair of black eyes, they were his brother's. A pale hand reached out and grabbed the front of Sasuke's black shirt_

_'I thought we were brothers...friends...why did you let them get me...'_

_'I...I...don't know...'_

_The lifeless black eyes turned livid, angry, and cold._

_'It's all your fault little brother, if you would have been out there, I would still be alive'_

_He picked Sasuke up by the front of the shirt._

_'It's all your fault you little shit...you don't deserve to live...'_

_Itachi disappeared dropping Sasuke, who landed on his back. Then the faces of his mother, father, and Itachi appeared and started chanting..._

_'It's all your fault, little boy_

_you don't deserve to live_

_if you would just die already_

_life could move on, true and steady...'_

_Sasuke was now standing as three bodies materialized in front of him, his mother Mikoto, his father Fugaku, and Itachi, still chanting and walking towards him, backing away from their glares, and the looks of hatred he suddenly lost his footing and fell..._

_...down..._

_...down..._

_...down..._

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke jumped up, his body trembling, cold sweat dripped down his face.

_'No, not again...'_

The nightmares resurface...reminding the teen of his tragic past, something that would only happen to him...that was his fault...

_/flashback/_

_Fifteen year old Sasuke sighed as he stepped out of his shoes, he hated school...he really did... yelling an 'I'm home!' he walked into the living room where his older brother Itachi sat watching some random anime. _

_Sasuke smirked, oh yeah, he was gonna get Itachi. Quietly sneaking behind the couch he too a deep breath...then..._

_"BOO!"_

_Itachi screamed and fell off the couch with a ungraceful 'thud'._

_"What was that for Little Brother?" Itachi grumbled rubbing his lower back._

_"You know what they say Aniki," Sasuke said walking over to Itachi and helping up his brother._

_Itachi smirked and grabbed it, then jerked really hard, Sasuke landed beside him, "Yes Little Brother, payback's a a bitch you have to live with..."_

_Sasuke growled at his brother, "Bastard."_

_"Love you too. Now come on, we're going to the arcade." Itachi said getting up and going towards the door. _

_"Alright!" Sasuke said running after his brother. _

_He didn't even realize that this would be the last he ever sees of his brother again..._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_the Uchiha brothers walked down the sidewalk enjoying their time together, Itachi was Sasuke's only friend, every guy at school hated him, and every girl was too high strung on lust to actually be his friend, so he and Itachi we're best friends...blood brothers (1). They shared everything. Even blood._

_A loud screeching could be heard as a black car came down the road, suddenly it slowed down and the window rolled down barely, and the tip of a gun pointed out the window. Itachi's eyes widened as he jumped in front of Sasuke to push him down just as the trigger was pulled, a small silver bullet sped out of the gun and hit..._

_"Damn!" The gun man cursed as the window rolled up, Sasuke saw a red head, and cursed...it was that guy at school who always made his life a living hell...um...what's his name...Gaara! That damn bastard senior... _

_The car sped away. _

_Sasuke looked up and slowly pushed Itachi off of him, he looked at his hand and saw a red liquid on his hand...blood...but he wasn't bleeding. His eyes widened as he looked over to his brother, Itachi lay on the sidewalk a pool of blood gathering around him, his breathing shallow. Coughing Itachi whispered_

_"Sasuke...It's not your fault...I was the one who blocked it...Tell mom and dad I love them..."_

_"No Itachi..don't go...you can't...I need you here...we need you here...don't leave.."_

_"Sorry Sasuke, I can't hold on any longer...you go...follow you life...don't worry about me..."_

_"But..."_

_"Don't worry Sasuke..." then Itachi's eyes slowly closed and his breathing stopped._

_Sasuke was confused, his only friend...his brother...dead...all because he took a bullet that was aimed for him..._

_"Why did you do it you bastard...why did you leave me here to suffer...why...why..."_

_He couldn't take it anymore, he heard the sirens and saw the medics take the body away...he had to leave now...he couldn't stay here...his mother and father would blame him for getting Itachi killed...he had to go..._

_Getting up and ignoring the shouts from the medics to stay still...he ran..ran from everything...the picture of his brother in a pool of blood...his blood...their blood..their bond broken(2)..._

_...forever..._

_//end flashback// _

"Sasuke...are y-you okay?" The shy voice of Hyuuga Hinata broke him out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" Sasuke asked pushing a piece of black hair out of his eyes and looking at the slightly round girl, "Oh Hinata, yeah I'm fine...just another nightmare...nothing to worry about..."

"Are you s-sure?" She asked quietly.

"Positive, now go on back to bed, you shouldn't be putting any strain on you, at least not for another four months." Hinata nodded and silently walked back to her room.

Sasuke looked at the clock 3:45AM, he turned over towards the wall and drifted off into a light sleep, his nightmare, and his brother's death still heave on his mind...a memory he never got over...even after two years...

He would live the rest of his life in grief...for his brother, his only best friend...

* * *

On the other side of the town a grave sat on a hill under the shade of a tree hoping to be protected from the downpour... Blood red and black roses lined the grave site...everything was quiet...

_'Uchiha Itachi_

_June 9, 1984-May 15, 2005_

_Beloved son, friend, and blood brother._

_You will be missed_

_Never forgotten.'_

_

* * *

Me: How do you guys like that? No one guessed what was wrong with Hinata...well you can guess if you want, I'll give cookies to those who do...and theirs a hint to what's wrong with her in the chapter..._

Ame: Rayne you better clear up those two notes in the chapter so they'll know what they are...

Me: Alright...the first one, a blood brother istwo people who can be related or can be friends, it's where you cut your self on the finger or hand and share your blood with your best friend, or in Sasuke's case with his brother. The next note, when I said '_his blood...their blood..their bond broken...' _what that means is that once you share your blood with someone they can't share their blood with anyone else, or the bond is broken, but in Itachi's and Sasuke's case the bond was broken because Itachi was shot, and their blood is on the sidewalk and not pumping through his body...weird and cruel I know...but that's actually something sacred...don't ask...

Ame: Yea...anyway... please read and review..please...I don't want her bitching that she didn't get enough...and that she's not gonna continue...cause she will...I'll make her, I want to write my part...well...Bye!

Me: Smut Whore...

Ame: Review Whore...

Me: Well anyway later people!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Guess what? I have a new chapter for you!

Ame: You people are lucky she's happy...and not depressed, or she might have killed Hinata...

Me: **gasp! **I would have not...

Ame: Are we sure now?

Me: Alright...I'm happy, if I wasn't then I would have killed Hinata...

Ame: Yeah, then what's the point of having this story...so you people better thank Kingdom Hearts 2...she **finally** got Final Form...just don't say that she sucks cause it took her two hours in the Cerberus Cup just to get it.

Me: Hey! They're not suppose to know that...

Ame: What ever...anyway..she doesn't own it, if she did...beware...they'd be no Sakura...

Me: Well duh...if you hear someone say 'Sasuke-kun' all the time, you'd kill them too...

Ame: So I can kill you...

Me: Erm...Any...who on to the Reviewers!

PIE IS FILLED WITH AWESOMENESS

Hikory

japinezeartist-correct guess!

Night'sBullet-great job!

Suna no Nekomusume-heh heh..sorry you're right...

Akamaru012

theapesaidwhat

hiei098- congrats...you guessed right!

You guys get cookies!!

Chapter 6

Life's Little Deceptions

--------------------------------------------

Hyuuga Hinata... shy, sweet, and innocent. Heiress to one of the most prestigious clans in Japan.

Everyone thinks that living the life of luxury is perfect...but in reality it's darker, much more darker.

Her life is not perfect, it's not luxurious. She never wanted to be an heiress, a prodigy...all she wants to do is become a nurse, just as her mother did, and help people...a normal life...

----------------------------------------------

Fourteen year old Hinata never saw it coming, she never thought her father would make him do such a terrible thing...

----------------------------------------------

Six months before her fifteenth birthday she was called into her father's office to discuss what she would do when she became the head if the clan.

-----------------------------------------------

She knew something was off when she saw her cousin Neji instead of her father. He must have sensed her uneasiness and quickly told her that her father would be out soon, that he had an emergency meeting to attend and would wait with her.

"It's alright Neji-niisan you don't have to wait with me." She reassured, something about the way he looked at her made her a bit unnerved.

He just smiled at her and locked the door.

"N-neji-niisan..."

He smirked and walked towards her.

"N-neji..."

Then she screamed and she was pushed to the floor and gagged, then blindfolded. Struggling against him she pushed, kicked, and punched at him. She felt her hands and legs being tied, she struggled a bit more, and then she stopped, her legs felt useless, as did her arms, she felt really weak, she couldn't do anything about it, so she passed out...

-----------------------------------------------

Hours later Hinata sat up she was in pain. She thought back to why she was in so much pain...

Then it hit her, Neji...he had...had...raped her...in her father's office...but why...he was her cousin...so why did he do it...

She got up and walked to her father's office to ask him, maybe he would know. She got to his door and raised a hand to knock. She heard voices...

"...So you took care of it then..."

"Yes sir she won't be able to take the place as head of the clan..she's too scared, and now she may be pregnant..."

Then laughs sounded from behind the door.

"Welcome to the family Neji, you'll be a better head...you'll take this clan higher..."

Hinata stared wide eyed at the door, tears slowly poured from her pale eyes, then she ran...

and ran...

and never looked back...

-----------------------------------------------

Hyuuga Hinata...still shy...still sweet...no longer innocent...ex-heiress to her clan...

five months pregnant...

...and...

...a runaway...

Me: So How was that...I apologize for the shortness...but anyway...as I was saying...I hope you like that...next chapter will be up soon...So please review

Ame: Please...please...do review...


	7. Chapter 7

Hey peeps...sorry I haven't updated lately...been busy finding a new house...the idiots in my district are closing my school down...and plus I have to rehearse for the talent show...and all that shiznit but anyway..onward! Oh ya, Hinata is extremely outta character a bit, but I like her that way, she is cool...Sasuke is OOC too...oh well please don't flame...

Ame: Don't own Naruto...doesn't even own her self...her best friend owns her...

Me: -- What ever, on to the reviews!!

Akamaru012

Hikory

SassyOMG2282

Harleymotor

You guys rock!

Ame: On with the chapter then!

_'thoughts'_

_**'flashbacks'**_

Chapter 7

Life's Little Deceptions

_**//Flashback//**_

_**It was around midnight, two years after Sasuke left, now seventeen he had enrolled himself in the local high school under his parents names and graduated valedictorian. Now he sat in the old abandoned mansion that he had fixed up to live in, completely away from his old life. **_

_**Reading a random book he had found, but not actually reading it, but listening to the pitter-patter of the rain falling on the roof. 'Well,' he thought, 'might as well go on to bed.' Getting up and about to turn off the light, he heard the urgent banging of fists on a door. He raised an eyebrow and walked over to the door and opened it. **_

_**His onyx eyes widened as he looked down and saw a girl with blue-ish black hair and white eyes, standing at his door.**_

_**"Please help me...I-I...need..." she promptly lost consciousness.**_

_**He caught her just before she fell and carried her inside to one of the many spare bedrooms. She was burning up, he noticed and got a warm washcloth an put it on her forehead and covered her up, hoping she would sweat the fever out. **_

_**Hours later Hinata woke up, feeling comfortable, and not cold. Her pale eyes opened to see a teenager with black hair and black eyes. He looked up, and noticed she was awake.**_

_**"Hey, you okay? You just passed out." **_

_**She nodded, a bit scared. "Wh-what's your name?"**_

_**"Uchiha Sasuke. You?"**_

_**"Hyuuga Hinata"**_

_**"Are you related to Neji by any chance?"**_

_**Her eyes hardened, "How do you know Neji?"**_

_**"We go to the same school as me." Sasuke shrugged.**_

_**"He's my cousin."**_

_**"Oh, well he's a bit of a bastard, we never really got along, he always hung out with Gaara, come to think of it, I think they were dating..." He looked up at Hinata and he held up his hands in an 'I surrender' motion, "Sorry, guess I shouldn't be talking about your cousin like that."**_

_**Hinata shook her head, "No it's alright, he is a bastard. So where is your family, if you don't mind me asking..."**_

_**Sasuke looked at Hinata, she seemed like he could trust her, so he sighed and looked down, "My family...is on the other side of town..." **_

_**"So you moved out?"**_

_**"Ran away..."**_

_**"Why?"**_

_**Sasuke looked back up and glared, "None of your god damned business."**_

_**"If it makes you feel any better, I ran away too..."**_

_**He sighed, "I just don't want to talk about it right now, I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow." He got up and walked out of the room.**_

_**Hinata sighed, she felt a bit sorry for him, maybe she could help...**_

_**The next day, she woke, feeling unusually refreshed, she put her hand on her forehead, he fever had went down. So she got up and walked out of the room, suddenly she got a bit nauseus, 'What's happening to me?' she thought as she ran to find a bathroom. She saw another bedroom door open and ran inside, there was a bathroom in there. She quickly ran to the toilet and emptied her stomach.**_

_**"You alright?"**_

_**She turned and looked up at Sasuke, "Yeah, I just felt really sick."**_

_**Sasuke nodded and helped her up. "So are you hungry?"**_

_**Hinata looked at him, "Do you have any pickles, peanut butter, and chocolate syrup?" **_

_**"Um, I think their's pickles, but peanut butter and chocolate syrup...um..no..." He said shrugging.**_

_**Hinata looked at him and glared, "Well go get some, alright?!?!"**_

_**Sasuke glared at her, "And who made you my older sister? This isn't even your house, I could kick you out."  
**_

_**Hinata's glare changed instantly as tears welled up in her eyes, "Why can't you just respect my wishes, and get me the food I want...why..." she asked as she collapsed on the floor. **_

_**Sasuke sighed shaking his head, then he picked up the unconscious girl and carried her back to the guest room.**_

_**Then went out to get chocolate syrup and peanut butter...**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**Sasuke had grudgingly agreed to let Hinata stay with him, seeing as she would have random mood swings, weird cravings and would always wake up early and empty her stomach of its previous contents. He was utterly confused, why does all of this keep happening?**_

_**Meanwhile, Hinata sat in her room, why was she like this? She knew that she had all the tell-tale signs of pregnancy...but how did she get pregnant? Then her eyes widened, she remembered...**_

"_Yes sir she won't be able to take the place as head of the clan..she's too scared, and now she may be pregnant..."_

_**What Neji said...she was pregnant with HIS child...it was too much for her...she fainted...**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**She felt someone shake her, she opened her pale eyes to see Sasuke looking at her.**_

_**"Hey, you're awake, want something to eat?"**_

_**She shook her head, "Can we go to store and get a..." She stopped and took a deep breath, "...pregnancy test?"**_

_**Sasuke looked confused but shook his head anyway, if that's what she wanted, oh well.**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**When they returned home Hinata immediately went to the bathroom and took the test.**_

_**Ten minutes passed and she returned, tears in her eyes, as she confirmed her suspicions, She was pregnant with Neji's child... she burst out crying...**_

_**Sasuke's eyes widened as he helped her to the couch and let her cry, then in a quiet, shaking voice, she told him why she ran away...he held her through out the story...**_

_**Once she was done telling him, he wiped her eyes, looked into them and said, "I may not be able to help you through this like a husband would his wife, but I will help you through this just as a brother would help his sister, I won't let that bastard get you again..." **_

_**She nodded and smiled. "Thanks Sasuke."**_

_**//End Flashback//**_

Hinata remembered that clearly, it still rung through her mind, that even though she didn't know Sasuke that long, he would still help her, she was touched. No only if she could find someone who could love her, not like a sister, but like a lover.

Getting up, about to turn in for the night she suddenly heard a loud knocking on the door.

"Coming!" She called, but the knocking didn't stop so she walked to the door and opened it up, and gasped.

In the doorway stood a teen, with brown hair and brown eyes holding a smaller teen with blond hair, the smaller of the two whimpered as he held his stomach.

"What happened?" She asked letting them in.

"I don't know, he was limping, then he just suddenly fell and started to hold his stomach."

She nodded and led them to her room. "What's your names?"

I'm Inuzuka Kiba, and this is Uzumaki Naruto, and you are...?"

"Hyuuga Hinata. Hold on, let me go get Sasuke, and some clean clothes."

"Don't worry about bringing me any, I have some."

She nodded again and went to Sasuke's room. "Sasuke? Can I borrow a pair of your pajamas?"

He looked at her weird, "Why?"

"Someone was at the door so I answered, and this guy was out there, he was holding someone else, the one he as holding looked like he was hurting, and the front of his shirt is stained with blood, so i invited them in so I could help them..."

Sasuke sighed, Hinata always done that, whether it be a stray dog or cat, or an orphaned child, she always found a way to help them. "Alright, lets go help them."

"Thank you Sasuke." She said hugging him.

He cracked a little smile, "No problem."

Hinata and Sasuke stopped outside her room door listening to the conversation between the two in there.

_"Kiba...It hurts...it hurts so much."_

_"I know Naruto...I know...just hold on a bit longer, okay?"_

_"I'm tired of holding on Kiba...I've held on a long time...I don't think I can any longer."_

_"Goddamn it Naruto! What happened? First you are going on about how you want to runaway, about how it would be better that you just dropped off the Earth, and now your wallowing in self-pity...What the fuck is wrong with you??"_

It was very quiet, so Hinata decided now was the time to go in the she heard voices again.

_"Look Kiba, I'm sorry, It's just I've lived so long like this, and being beat everyday for their enjoyment gets to 'ya after a while, you know what I mean...it just gets stressful, know that I have nothing to live for, and even though I'm away from Micheal and Ayumi, I still feel confined to that little box I was in for thirteen years..."_

Suddenly a loud smack was heard.

_"Ouch what the fuck was that for bastard? _

_"You were rambling..."_

_"Fuck you.."_

_"Not gay.."_

_"What ever.."_

_"I know you just can't handle being around a stud dog like me without wanting to jump me..."_

_"Kiba..I'm gay not retarded..."_

_"Fuck you.."_

_"What..I didn't know you were into incest..."_

_"What?"_

_"Luke, I am your father..."_

_"Okay Dork Vader you can go to hell now..."_

_"I hate you.."_

_"Love ya too, now when are they coming back?"_

_"I don't know..and by the way..ew.."_

_"I told you I'm a stud dog...you can't resist me.."_

_"Dude, you are not a stud...now the dog part..I wouldn't put it past you.."_

_"HEY!!!"_

A laugh sounded from the other side, then two laughs.

_"Glad you're back Naruto."_

_"Glad to be back...I really hate self-pity...but seriously...are you gay?"_

_"No...why?"_

_"What's with the whole stud dog thing...that's just gay..."_

_"I don't know...wanna be my guinea pig and let me see if I am?"_

_"Dude, go try it on one of your dogs...I'm sure they won't mind.."_

Another smack

_"Ouch, Will you stop that...My stomach is already bleeding enough...:_

Hinata then knocked on the door. "Kiba, can we come in?"

"Yeah, hold on."

Then a shuffle of footsteps and the door opened.

Hinata nodded and walked inside Sasuke on her heels. "So Naruto? How are you feeling?"

He looked at the girl with wide blue eyes...

"Who...who are you, and how do you know my name...are you stalking me!?!?"Naruto panicked, who were these people...were they here to get him?

"Naruto," Kiba said trying to calm his friend down. "It's alright, they aren't going to hurt you, they want to help you, so just calm down..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Naruto, they won't and if they do I give you full permission to castrate me..."

Naruto calmed down and sighed.

Hinata then moved closer, "So will you change into these for me, and if you don't mind I want to take a look at your stomach."

His eyes widened as he looked from her pale white eyes, to Kiba's brown eyes and then his blue eyes met onyx eyes, and his breath caught in his throat.Quickly shacking his head he looked at Hinata, "Only if you leave while I change and then you can come back and check it..only you."

She nodded, "Alright you heard him, Sasuke, go bring me a first aid kit, and Kiba there is a bathroom two doors down on the right, you can go clean up."

They left, Sasuke to the kitchen where the First Aid kit is and Kiba to the bathroom.

Hinata just walked to the hallway and closed the door, "Just yell when your ready."

Naruto nodded and changed, putting on the black pajama pants that were too big for him, then took his shirt off and sat on the bed. "Okay, you can come back in."

The door opened and Hinata and the black haired guy came back again. Hinata noticing his distress calmed him down, "Before Kiba went into the bathroom, he said something about a broken rib, and we don't have anyway to get you to the hospital, or any money, so Sasuke is going to set it, and then he'll leave, okay? He won't do anything to you, I promise."

Naruto looked at her for a second, then at Sasuke, then nodded and lie back on the bed. "Alight, I'm ready."

Sasuke walked over to Naruto, he looked along the blonds ribs and noticed a lump, "Okay Hinata, I found it, get ready Naruto."

Naruto nodded as he clenched the bed sheets, his knuckles turning white and his eyes closing. "Okay."

Sasuke nodded and pushed down. He felt it move as he heard Naruto scream. "Almost there." he muttered.

Naruto took a deep breath as he breathlessly replied "Push, now."

Sasuke then pushed down on the lump again, hearing Naruto scream he about stopped but hearing the blond say 'push' he pushed the bone even harder, then a loud crack was heard as the blond screamed so loud the brunette came running in the room.

"What's wrong Naruto?"

"Nothing Kiba, just a bit of pain, nothing to worry about."

"Didn't sound like a 'bit' of pain to me dobe."

"Nah teme, it didn't hurt as bad as some of the stuff I've been through though."

Sasuke wondered what the blond meant by that and was about to ask him when he and Kiba were shoved out of the room Hinata saying that he needed sleep and for Sasuke to show Kiba to a room. He silently agreed. No one said a word, but as Sasuke showed Kiba to a room, he vowed he would find out the mystery that is Uzumaki Naruto.

So there you go! How do you like that nice and long chapter? I'm so sorry for taking so long, but me and mom are trying to find another house near another school I'm gonna go to. So ya.

Also I would love to thank **japinezeartist** for writing that wonderful fic**Naruto's a DJ **It made Ame feel better about reading something like that, since she can't get on AFF...lol...well...I will try not to take so long in updating again, but my school bumped our talent show up to the end of this month so me and my bud have to practice for it, and also 1 word homework...the school is crazy now...well see ya later!

Ame: Please review, oh yeah and a poll...

Each character will have something special about them, or get something.

Hinata: she'll be almost like a nurse, to help take care of them..any other ideas?

Kiba: He will find him a pet...coughAkamarucough

Sasuke: Should he be the poetry, singing or guitar playing type?

Naruto:Poet, drawing, or singing type?

Well anywayz, before I go, also I would like to thank Gackt, for writing the beautiful song 'Love Letter' I should do a fic with it...oh well Bye!!


	8. Chapter 8

I'm here with a new chapter!! Finally!!

Ame: Yea, she was lazy...and depressed...then she had rehearsals...so yea...

Me: Yea, but now I'm updating! So I would like to thank my reviewers!!

Chibi Strawberry

Suna no Nekomusume

PIE IS FILLED WITH AWEMSOMESS

xxBrokenxxAngelxx

Harleymotor

Akamaru012

Hikory

japinezeartist

Oh yeah, I have one more request for you readers! I'm going to help out a fellow writer...so please...my

dear reviewers...please go read xxBrokenxxAngelxx's story 'Save Me And Change Me' its really good!

Oh ya I have another idea for a story...summary is at bottom...

Ame: Anyway she doesn't own Naruto...BUT SHE DOES OWN YOU!!!! mwhahahahahahahahaha

Me: Don't mind her...she's physco...

Oh yea(again) before the chapter starts, I've decided...Naruto is gonna sing/draw...Sasuke is gonna play guitar/write dark poetry, Hinata is gonna be a nurse-type person/artist(also) and Kiba shall get a pet doggie named Akamaru!! so...

Anyway on with Chapter 8!!

Life's Little Deceptions.

_**

* * *

**__**//Dream Sequence//**_

_**"Let me go!"**_

_**The man smiled cruelly, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you..."**_

_**Ten year old Naruto looked up at the blond haired man(1) in front of him, it was Ayumi's latest **_

_**boyfriend and this one was even crueler than the others.**_

_**"No! I'll tell my mom on you!"**_

_**The blond laughed, "Like she would believe you, you must really be kidding, who would believe a **_

_**freak like you?" **_

_**Naruto looked at the man, he was right, she barely paid attention to him, so why would she believe that her boyfriend was beating her foster son? Really who would believe him? No one, he was just a freak...**_

_**'Naruto...remember son...you are different from everyone else...don't let anyone ever tell you that you are worthless...you are special, you are our son...we will always love you...even though were not there with you...We love you son...believe in yourself...'**_

_**He looked around, but didn't see anyone, it wasn't Ayumi's voice, it was warmer...more comforting, and sounded so familiar. It sounded like...his...dad..his real one...it's one voice he would never forget...**_

_**"You little bitch, are you even paying attention to me?" He growled.**_

_**Naruto glared up at the man, "No, I'm not and I don't care what you do or say!"**_

_**The man smirked, "Alright you little shit, your going to learn what happens when you defy me..."**_

_**Naruto gulped, okay maybe that wasn't the best idea...and judging by the look on his face, he was in for hell...and plenty of it. **_

_**"Um...well...I have to go now, bye!" Then Naruto ran away. Out of the living room to the kitchen.**_

_**"I know where you are boy!"**_

_**Naruto frantically looked around, then he saw it, a shiny knife, that would help him, it would protect him! He picked it up and held it out in front of him. **_

_**"Like you would really hit me with that." He whirled around and saw him, he was standing at the kitchen door. He started walking slowly towards the blond.**_

_**"You come any closer, and I swear I will hit you!"**_

_**"Yea right, you really expect me to believe that? You wouldn't even hurt a fly, you're just a little boy whose parents dropped off at the orphanage 'cause they didn't want a freak like you!" Then he laughed, a cruel laugh.**_

_**Naruto stood there, his slack grip tightened on the knife as he glared at the man as he laughed. His eyes hardening, gaining a purple tint. "Don't talk about my family like that, don't ever talk about them, I don't care if you are Ayumi's boyfriend, you didn't know them, and I'm not a freak, I'm not like you, I'm not someone who gets off on beating other people, and drugging up their girlfriends, and I swear on my parent's graves(2) I will kill you if you take another step towards me!" **_

_**The man in front of him just kept on laughing, and walking towards him.**_

_**"I'm warning you!" Naruto held the knife up in front of him, but the other didn't notice.**_

_**The man, not noticing where he was going, walked even closer to him. Still laughing he took one more step, and blood dripped down...down...down to the floor, over Naruto's shaking hands, and covered his shirt. The blond man in front of him stopped laughing and looked down, then he collapsed on the floor, a knife set in his stomach. **_

_**Ten year old Naruto didn't know what to do, then everything faded to black as Ayumi, Kiba, and the blond man started chanting 'Murder, Murder, Murder...' **_

_**He looked around frantically, and then he ran, and tripped. As he fell, he looked at what he tripped on and there he saw it, the blood covered kitchen knife. The weapon that killed someone. The weapon he used to kill someone. Then he fell...**_

_**...down...**_

_**...down..**_

_**...down...**_

_**Then, he hit the ground...**_

_**//End Dream Sequence//**_

* * *

Naruto jumped up and hissed in pain as he jolted his ribs. Then he noticed he was in a bed, a larger comfortable bed, looking around he shuffled through his mind, hoping to gain a clue of where he was. Then he remembered, the pain, the house, Hinata, and Sasuke...then more pain, and then nothing.

His eyes widened, he couldn't find Kiba anywhere, he was alone. _'Where are you Kiba?' _He thought.

Naruto had to find his friend, before HE came for him again(3).

Getting up from the bed, he opened the door quietly, he walked to the first door and opened it quietly, in the bed was that girl, Hinata, the one who helped him. She was sleeping peacefully, her bulging belly poking out from her white night shirt. He smiled and walked out of the room, closing the door.

Then he looked around the dark hall and shivered, he had to find Kiba. So he walked to the next door, right beside Hinata's room, and opened the door quietly it creaked a bit but he still walked inside. It wasn't Kiba, it was the other one who helped him, Sasuke, he turned around to go out of the room, but then he turned around to look at him again. His breath caught in his throat, he looked so different than the Sasuke he saw earlier, he looked almost...innocent...

He quietly made his way over to the bed, he didn't know why, but something about how vulnerable he looked, drug him in.

He quietly knelled down beside the bed, and smiled a bit, _'He looks...so...so...' _Naruto's thoughts trailed off as Sasuke moved a bit _'...Beautiful...' _Naruto blushed, did he really just think that? Then he got up, he really didn't want to leave, for some reason, being with Sasuke it made him feel safe, very safe. He sighed quietly, how would he explain to Sasuke that he was in his room, if he were to stay. He could always say 'Oh sorry Sasuke, I was looking for Kiba, but I found your room instead and I felt really safe so I decided to stay, I hope you don't mind.' Yea, that would really blow over well.

Shaking his head to rid him of those thoughts, he looked down at Sasuke one more time, then, slowly leaned down and placed a small kiss on his cheek, and whispered _"Thank you Sasuke, for everything."_

He walked out of the room, then stopped. How in the world could he have done that? Why did he do it, just because he was gay, didn't give him the right to go around kissing random...hot...strangers..he shook his head, that would get him killed one day. Oh well, he was too tired to worry about it right now, so he walked back to his room and collapsed in bed.

Meanwhile in the room two doors down, Sasuke smiled and whispered, _"...Naruto..."_

Oh yeah, things were going to change, for the good.

* * *

Me: I just read that and realized how terrible that was...well can't change the past now can I? Oh yeah, I've figured out something, I'll update every Saturday or Sunday, since I usually don't have anything to do...so ya!

Ame: Notes, idiot...

Me: Oh yeah! Note numbah 1) No the blond man isn't Arashi, nope, just some random blond dude...

2) Tell you a little secret, Naruto doesn't know that his parents are alive, he just think they died, but they left, for another reason... 3) Wanna guess who the 'HE' is? Give ya 3 hints, first two don't count, but 'he' raped Naruto...get it?

Oh yeah and before I get reviews saying that Naruto would never kiss Sasuke while he was asleep...just remember, Naruto is gay... Sasuke is hot, and Naruto has a tiny crush on him, Sasuke has a crush on Naruto too, hence why Sasuke whispered Naruto's name...got it memorized?

I apologize for the shortness, but I kinda have stuff to do today...so ya...well here's the new summary for my new story Idea...

_Uzumaki Naruto's life is hectic right now... ever since his mother and father left them when he was eight he has had to take care of his little sister Kyuu. Now sixteen years old and hoping for a miracle, his hopes are shattered instantly when he and his fourteen year old sister are raped by the same man, at the same time. What will he do? How can he help his little sister when she is diagnosed with HIV, when he can't even help himself? Will the mysterious family of an equally mysterious eighteen year old be able to help him? Or is all hope lost?_

It's gonna be SasuNaru and KakaIru...but I'll give cookies to those who can guess who the eighteen year old is...well how does it sound?

Ame: Well see you guys later, and don't forget, Review, I know where you live!!


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for such a late update...but...well you see I've been in the hospital, got out on Sunday, then went back for my uncle...so ya...I'm sorry guys...but here's the newly waited chappie of Life's Little Deceptions. I think everyone wants to get on with the chapter...so Ame..

Ame: She doesn't own it...but she does own you...

Me: Thanks to all of my reviewers! And um..well on to chapter 9! Wow..almost 10...I'm gonna have to do something special for you guys.

* * *

"Naruto, for the fourth time you subtract the two, then divide the five by the ten! It's a two step equation, they teach this in the 9th grade!" Sasuke was angry. Why did he let Hinata talk him into teaching Naruto, when he couldn't even do a two step equation? _'The gods above must really hate me, stupid sadistic bastards.' _He thought glaring at the blond who was struggling to do the problem 5x + 2 is 12. 

"Look Naruto lets do something else, okay?"

No answer, Naruto just sat there looking at the problem.

"Naruto."

Still no answer.

Sasuke sighed and walked up behind the blond and wrapped his arms around him, gently grabbing his right hand and moving, the pencil along the paper. "Okay, here's how you do it," he whispered, "First you move the two over under the twelve, turning the two into a negative, and subtracting it." He felt the blond shudder, "Then you take ten and divide by five it." His breath blew across the blonds ear, "then your answer is two." He finished, trailing his hands back up Naruto's arms, and standing up.

"Okay, now we're done for today, got tell Hinata and Kiba , I'm going to go start some dinner for us." Then Sasuke left.

Naruto sighed and lent back in his chair, only someone like Sasuke could make two-step equations go from boring to the best thing in someone's life, in ten seconds flat. Looking up at the ceiling, Naruto shook his head, why couldn't he get this? It probably had partially to do with the fact that he spent most of his time in the hospital his freshmen year, well, can't change the past now can he.

He got up and walked towards the living room where Kiba and Hinata were, working on some type of science.

"Hey guys, Sasuke said that we could stop for the day, he's making dinner now, so I guess we can do something."

Hinata stood up, "I'll go help him, I'll call you two when dinners done." Then she left, leaving Kiba and Naruto in the front room.

"So, blondie, what do you want to do?"

"Must you call me that dog-breath, and whatever you want to do."

Kiba laughed, "Yes, I must as long as you insist calling me 'dog-breath', **blondie.**_"_

Naruto glowered at his friend, "Oh go ahead, laugh at my expense, you're just jealous that I'm blond."

"Whatever dude."

Naruto smirked, then he started to sing the song that got on his friend's nerves the most, "I'm hot coz I'm fly, You ain't coz you're not, this is why, this is why, this is why I'm hot, this is why I'm hot...(1)"

"Naruto, stop...you know how much I despise rap...all it is, is just people talking, cause they have no singing talents..."

Naruto laughed, "They exactly why I sing it, to get on your nerves."

"Go to hell Naruto."

"Already been there, and let me tell you, it's fun, except when you get thrown in the fire, then you get burned...but you have already been burned..."

Kiba raised his eyebrow, "Oh really, by who?"

Naruto smirked again, "By me, dog-breath."

"Sure blondie."

"So what kind of ointment would you like, extra-strength or regular."

Kiba sighed at his friend's childishness, "Whatever Naruto, so now that we've managed to waste ten minutes, what would like to now?"

"I vote we go...OH SHIT!!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"I forgot, you know the club thingy, its like on this side of town, ya'know where I would go and sing every Friday night right?"

"Yeah? So?"

"Well tonight's Thursday, and I have to get a song ready for tomorrow, after all it would really help us get onto our feet, so we can stop depending on Sasuke and Hinata."

"Naruto, we've been here for two weeks, and your just now saying that you should go to the club?"

"Well, I told you, they only ask me to come in when one of their acts cancel, and they told me that the band cancelled, when I was with Hinata getting some groceries, remember?"

//Flasback//

_Hinata and Naruto walked side-by-side going to the grocery store._

_"Hey look Hinata, there's the club that me and Kiba would go to on Fridays, and I would sing there a lot."_

_"Why haven't you been back lately Naruto-kun?"_

_"Well, they usually call the house to tell me of my up coming 'gigs' but I haven't been there, so yea."_

_"Well, why don't you go see if they need you anytime soon?" _

_Naruto shrugged, "Well, I mean I could, but, what about you, don't I need to help you?"_

_Hinata smiled, "Well Naruto-kun, the question is, do you like to sing?"_

_He shrugged again, "It helps me relax."_

_"Well then go and see if they need, you, I'll wait for you." _

_Naruto smiled back, "Okay Hinata, I'll be right back!" He exclaimed as he ran towards the club, it's silver, lights flashing, on the door it read, 'Dream Weaver.'_

_Ten minutes later Naruto ran out, "I got a gig, next Friday!"_

_Hinata laughed at his childishness, "Well, I guess that you'll be well enough to go, and Sasuke and I will be there, cheering you on."_

_"Thanks Hinata." Naruto said hugging her._

_"No problem Naruto-kun, now, lets go shopping."_

//End Flashback//

"Oh, now I remember, so what song do you plan on singing?"

"I don't really know yet, I'll come up with something."

"Well why don't you ask Hinata or Sasuke?"

Naruto shook his head, "Nah I want it to be a surprise."

"Gotcha."

"Naruto, Kiba, dinner time!"

"Coming!"

The both ran into the dining room, the table was set, and the food was set out.

"Alright you two, lets dig in!"

------------------------------------------------

After dinner, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, and Kiba sat in the front room talking.

"So Naruto-kun, what song do you plan on doing tomorrow?"

"I don't know yet."

"Song?" Sasuke was confused.

"Yes, tomorrow night Naruto-kun is going to perform at the club down the street, you know, 'Dream Weaver.'

"Hm."

"Oh come on Sasuke, don't be like that, you're coming too."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Hinata's statement. "Oh really?"

"Yes really. I've already promised Naruto-kun."

"Without asking me? I could have better plans, you know, like a date or something."

Hinata had to hold in her laugh, "Really now Sasuke, you haven't been on a date since Sakura."

"Sakura?" Naruto asked a bit jealous.

"None of your business dobe, don't stick your nose in where it doesn't belong."

"Sasuke...who's Sakura..."

"None of your goddamned business dobe, just leave it."

"But-"

"No buts, I'm going to bed, and I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't mention that again Hinata." He got up and left the room, a dark aurora around him.

Hinata sighed, it was her fault she mentioned Sakura, she knew it brought up painful realizations, especially since his brother helped them get together.

"Well, I think that we should head to bed, we have to get up early tomorrow, since we'll start teaching you early tomorrow."

"Night." Kiba and Naruto said at the same time, while walking to their respected rooms.

Hinata cut off the lights and walked silently towards her room.

----------------------------------------------

In Sasuke's room, a figure lying in the bed, eyes wide open, and pale hands clenched into the fabric of the sheets.

"Sakura..." Painful memories, of their break-up, and how she went out with Gaara, the murder.

"Itachi..." His brother, his poor innocent brother, it was his fault...he should have been stronger...for both of them...

"I'm sorry..." Tears rolled down his pale cheeks as he cried himself to sleep, a restless, fitful sleep.

--------------------------------------------------

In Naruto's room, he sat up in bed, writing in a worn orange notebook,

_Don't try to live so wise. _

_Don't cry 'cause you're so right._

_Don't dry with fakes or fears, _

_'Cause you will hate yourself in the end. (2)_

'_Perfect' _He thought, closing the notebook.

--------------------------------------------

On the other side of town a man sat in a chair watching television

_'We interrupt this regularly scheduled program to bring you this important broadcast, fifteen year old Uzumaki Naruto has now been missing for two weeks, along with his friend Inuzuka Kiba, we are believe that he was kidnaped, or he ran away, if you have any questions, or information on these two young teens please call the Konoha police Department at 226-2514.'_

The man smiled then laughed a bit, "I see you finally got out of the foster home Naruto, you would make her proud, now if only I could find you, and explain to you why we had to leave you..."

A tear rolled down his tanned cheek, "I'm sorry Naruto..."

"I'll find you, then we can be a family again."

"I'll see you again soon...my son..."

* * *

So how did you like that chapter? I am so sorry that I didn't update this weekend, I was_ really _busy, but, I did get twenty dollars! Well hopefully I'll be able to update Wishing for a Miracle, Hoping for a Cure tomorrow, but, I have to practice..again...talent show is this Friday, and I have to work on my voice pitch... 

Ame: Explain some things in here Rayne...don't want to confuse readers...

Me: Oh yea, so how did you like my way of Naruto and Kiba learning school stuff? Let me explain that a bit, on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays they have a 'school' lesson in the morning, on Tuesdays and Thursdays the have a lesson in the afternoon ... Also..remember the fact that Sakura is Sasuke's ex girlfriend..it will play an important part later. So can anyone guess who the man was a the end of the chapter? Oh ya...what is Arashi's last name in the anime...I can't find it...but the good news is that I may be able to get the chapter up early tomorrow, before I even get out of school, cause I might get suspended, since we're plannin on havin a protest at lunch, so they won't close down our school, but or principal wants it to be closed down...so she might just suspend us all XD. Yes, I plan to get the next chappie up, since I'll be at my aunts from Friday till Sunday...so I can make me some money...

Ame: Oh yea, before we forget, those two songs mentioned up there in the story is

_(1) _This is Why I'm Hot...its rap..I don't own it, don't like rap either, but it's a cool song.

(2) Wind...I'm sure all Naruto fans know this one...don't own it either.

Me: Well that's all I can think of for now...wish me luck on the talent show Friday..oh yea...can you guys give me some songs that ya'll would like to hear Naruto sing? I'd be grateful...well see ya next chappie!! Pweeze Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone, here's the newest chappie of Life's Little Deceptions.

Ame: I would like to thank the reviewers...well except for one...

Question...what in the crap does the fact that I don't like rap music have to do with the story...I don't get why you people think that just because you don't like something I say you can report me...What is it with you???? I'm not talking about everyone...but that really pissed me off. And it put me out of the mood of writing, sorry...I know I shouldn't be that sensitive, but it just pissed me off cause your just picking at something NOT significant to the story...

I'm writing now...but please...what ever your name was...just drop the fact I hate rap music...I hate lots of music gosh..not just rap..and didn't I say at the little end note thingy that the song was okay?

Ame: Okay Rayne, drop it...

Me: Well here's the next chappie! Wow, I can't believe that I got this far on this story...hm...I'll have to celebrate...

------------------------------------------

Life's Little Deceptions

-------------------------------------------

_Sekai no uta wo_

_Doko made ikou_

_Sora wo aoide_

_Hito no fubu goe_

_Mushi no habataki_

_fuwa fuwa fururin_

_omoi nosete..._

Was what Sasuke woke up to the next morning.

_Sekai no uta wo_

_Doko made ikou_

_Sora wo aoide_

_Hito no fubu goe_

_Mushi no habataki_

_fuwa fuwa fururin_

_omoi nosete..._

'_What is that?' _He thought getting up.

_Sekai no uta wo_

_Doko made ikou_

_Sora wo aoide_

_Hito no fubu goe_

_Mushi no habataki_

_fuwa fuwa fururin_

_omoi nosete..._

As he followed the sound, it led him to the blond's room. The door was open, and there sitting on the bed was Naruto, the sun making it seem like he was a fallen angel. Sasuke was mesmerized by the blond's voice, it was light, yet deep and a bit husky at the same time...

_Sekai no uta wo_

_Doko made ikou_

_Sora wo aoide_

_Mushi no habataki_

_fuwa fu-_

"Come on Naruto you have to put more feeling into it! If you can make enough money we can get out of here..."

"If you want it any better, then you can do it..."

Kiba opened his mouth, then a tanned hand slapped over it, "On second thought...don't..I'll try again."

Kiba glared then muttered something.

Naruto laughed and uncovered his friend's mouth "Sorry, what did you say?"

"Try that again and I'll bite your hand off..."

"Love you too."

Kiba sighed, "Naruto, how many times have I told you this, I don't care if your gay, and I'm not trying to be mean when I say this, but can you please refrain from saying that you love me? No offence but it makes me feel weird..."

Naruto looked taken back for a moment, then Kiba laughed and kissed Naruto on the cheek in a friendly way, "Just kidding Blondie, now lets hear you sing again."

Naruto nodded and opened his mouth,

_Sekai no uta wo_

_Doko made ikou_

_Sora wo aoide_

"He has a beautiful voice doesn't he?"

Sasuke looked startled as Hinata appeared beside him. "He really is something special, I wonder what caused him to run away?"

"What do you mean?"

Hinata looked at Sasuke, "Well if you look at him from a day-to-day basis, what would you think of him?"

Sasuke studied the blond,

_Mushi no habataki_

_fuwa fuwa fururin_

_omoi nosete..._

"Well, I would have to say that he lived a normal life, you know, the lives that are on tv, happy families, smiling faces, white picket fences...the normal stuff."

Hinata nodded, "But why would he leave that? Wouldn't that make him happy?"

Sasuke shrugged.

"So Kiba, do you think I'm ready?"

Kiba shook his head, "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto...of course your ready.."

Hinata smiled and walked into the room, "Okay boys, time for school..."

Kiba and Naruto groaned, "But Hinata-chan, do we have to..."

"You know the agreement..."

Naruto smiled an innocent smile,"I have no idea what your talking about..."

Sasuke stepped in the room and smirked, "Need I remind you whose house this is?"

Naruto's smile dropped into a pout, "Fine you fun-sucker fish..."

"Fun-sucker fish? What grade are you in? 3rd grade?" Kiba teased.

Naruto's pout deepened, "Fine. Lets just get this over with before my manliness suffers more..."

"Manliness? There isn't a manly bone in your body."

"Shut up dog face, at least I don't sleep with dogs."

"Well I'm not the one who has to wake up two hours early just to get ready for stuff."

" I like to be presentable..."

"And it takes two hours...in the shower..."

"Yea well at least I take a shower...unlike some people."

"I do take a shower! At least I don't lie!"

"I don't lie!"

"What do you think your doing now!"

Their fun argument turned bad as they threw insults at each other.

"At least I fight back when people bully me!"

"Oh yeah! What about all the times you came running to me because you got beat by your mother's boyfriends."

Kiba's eyes widened as he realized what he said, "Naruto I'm-"

"First off, she's not my mother. Second, you bring that up again and I'll kick your ass."

"Naruto I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I was a bit pissed off at you and-"

"Its alright Kiba I understand, no need to be sorry."

"But I am sorry, I didn't know it was still a sensitive subject..."

Naruto glared at him, "Don't Kiba. I don't need your pity, I'm over it, lets just drop it."

"But I need to know, do you forgive me?"

Naruto didn't say anything, but turned around and walked away.

_"I think I really screwed up."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Okay...end chappie here! Yea, its nothing special..but I promise that the song will be next chappie...and a surprise... Oh yea the song that Naruto was singing in the beginning is called Konoya no Uta, its from the anime Black Cat...don't own that either...well please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Look, I decided to finally update this story, sorry, I was just so busy, my uncles back in the hospital and I have been in a slump...so as a special treat, for the next few days I am going to uppy all of my Naruto stories and Digimon story...

Ame: Thanks to all of those who reviewed and put up with her...

Yea, Thanks..alright..next chapter...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or the song Wind the song Time Of Your Life...also I don't own the song 'Runaway Love' I just borrowed the idea...

* * *

Life's Little Deceptions 

Naruto fumed silently, Kiba had no right saying that...sure he said some bad things...but still, at least he didn't reveal anything THAT important in front of Sasuke and Hinata, but Kiba, he had to go and say that he got beat by Ayumi's boyfriends. Now, they would probably question him like crazy...

Shaking the thoughts from his head he started to hum. But stopped abruptly as he heard a gentle strumming coming from the door beside his room. Curiously he walked towards the cracked door and looked in. Sitting in the middle of the bed holding a black acoustic guitar with the kanji for blood on the front side, was Sasuke, eyes closed and concentrating slightly. Hitting a sour chord and abruptly stopping, "Okay Naruto, you can come out now, I know your there."

Scratching the back of his head and walking in Naruto replied sheepishly, "Eh..sorry bout that, but please, don't stop on my account."

"Who said I stopped because you came in here? I hit a bad chord."

"What ever bastard. So..who taught you to play?"

Sasuke looked at his guitar, "My brother."

"I didn't know you had a brother. Where is he?"

"Dead."

Naruto's eyes widened, "Dead? What happened to him?"

Sasuke's eyes became cold, "None of your goddamn business dobe."

"Geez, I was only asking teme, I didn't mean for you to get so touchy."

"Well stop sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong."

Naruto held up his hands in an I surrender motion, dropping the slightly worn out orange spiral bound notebook.

Sasuke's eyes followed it to where it lie on the bed, and picked it up.

"What's this?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke then made a motion to grab it, Teme...give it back ." he whined.

"No..I think I'll read it first." Opening the cover to find a chibi fox on the inside cover.

"Nice fox." He commented

"Heh." Naruto blushed.

Flipping through the notebook, there were vast numbers of lyrics and guitar chords listed beside the lines.

"Never would have expected you to be the type of person to put music with lyrics."

"Well, there's a lot of stuff you don't know about me." (1)

Sasuke looked up contemplating for a moment, then looked back at the notebook. "Hn."

Naruto looked away and blushed at what he had implied.

"Hey dobe?"

Naruto looked up into Sasuke's eyes, "Yeah?"

"Where did you learn to write lyrics, and the music to them?"

"Uh..." He looked away, "Well when I was younger, I heard that my dad used to write lyrics and stuff, so I guess I just kind of picked it up."

Sasuke 'hmed' and looked back down at the notebook, flipping through the pages, then stopped as he read through the lyrics,

'_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go  
So make the best of this test, and don't ask why  
It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time_

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right.I hope you had the time of your life'_

"Dobe?"

"Yea?"

Sasuke looked up from the lyrics to meet Naruto's eyes, "What song is this?"

Naruto leaned over to see the words, "Oh that? Its just a song that I remember from my time at the orphanage..." His eyes widened as he realized what he said.

"Orphanage?"

"U-uh n-nothing. Slip up of the tongue, but its called 'Time of Your Life.' Well, it was nice talkin' to ya, but I need to go get ready for tonight, Bye!" He said and quickly grabbed the notebook and ran to his room, not seen for the rest of the day.

* * *

Later that night Hinata, Sasuke, and Kiba walked to the little club. 

"Is this the place?" Sasuke asked.

Kiba nodded and walked over to the table closest to the stage.

"When is Naruto-kun on?" Hinata asked Kiba, looking around the club.

"Um..." he said looking at his watch, "In about five minutes."

"Can I help you?" Asked a blond waitress.

"Sure Ino, I need one coke," He looked at Sasuke and Hinata.

"Water." Hinata said.

"Dr. Pepper." Sasuke said with a shrug.

"Alright, your drinks will be out in a minute, what about Naruto?"

"The usual."

Ino smiled, "Of course, only he would be able to down one of those." She shook her head, "Can I sit with you when he performs?"

"Sure. Naruto will be glad to see you."

"Okay." She left them, to get their drinks.

About three minutes later, Ino returned with five drinks, a Dr. Pepper, Coke, Water, Tea, and a Root Beer Float...

"Well," She said sitting beside Kiba, leaving the seat beside Sasuke open, "Naruto should be on in about two minutes."

"Yep." Kiba nodded.

"So Kiba..." She trailed off looking at his friends, "Who are these two? Friends from school?"

He shook his head, "Nope, don't go there anymore. We quit."

"Why?" She asked wide eyed.

He shrugged, "Ran away...pressure was too much, ran into these two, and they allowed is to stay at their house. Now Naruto is trying to get up enough money to leave, since he doesn't want to burden them anymore."

"What do you two plan to do when you do leave?"

Kiba looked directly into Ino's eyes, "We're gonna find Naruto's father..."

"He's still alive? I thought Naruto was an..." The look in Kiba's eyes told her to shut up.

"I see." She said. "So.." she said directing her gaze towards the other two, "What are your names?"

"Hinata." She stuttered a bit under Ino's gaze.

"Sasuke." He said as if he didn't want to be there.

"Mmhm...So I guess Hinata is your girlfriend, and Sasuke is Naruto's sexy seme?"

Hinata and Kiba blushed, and Sasuke looked a bit pleased with her comment.

"N-no!" Kiba stuttered. "Just friends."

"Uh huh...Well I guess I could say that about you and Hinata...but I wonder why Naruto hasn't went into full out Uke mode? I mean with a body like Sasuke's I would be all over him if I didn't have Shikamaru..of course."

Ino's eyes went wide as she imagined all the different positions that Sasuke would have Naruto in.

"Um...Ino...are you okay? Naruto is bout to come on stage..."

She seemed to snap out of it, and look up at the stage as the announcer came on.

**"Welcome to Karaoke Night! Please give a special round of applause for our regular performer Uzumaki Naruto!**

Then everyone's breath caught in their throats as he walked out on the stage...in all white.White jeans, and a white flowy shirt.

"Hey everyone...how you guys doin? Sorry bout' the absence, but I was really busy. So...I have a new song for you guys. I call this one Wind.

A steady piano beat filled the roomThen switched to a faster beat a mixture of piano and wind instrument(2)

_Cultivate your hunger before you idealize._

_Motivate your anger to make them all realize._

_Climbing the mountain, never coming down._

_Break into the contents, never falling down._

_My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve,_

_Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back door._

_A man railed at me twice though, but I didn't care._

_Waiting is wasting for people like me. _

_Don't try to live so wise._

_Don't cry 'cause you're so right._

_Don't dry with fakes or fears, _

_'Cause you will hate yourself in the end. _

_Don't try to live so wise._

_Don't cry 'cause you're so right._

_Don't dry with fakes or fears, _

_'Cause you will hate yourself in the end. _

_You say, "Dreams are dreams. _

_"I ain't gonna play the fool anymore."_

_You say, "'Cause I still got my soul." _

_Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down. _

_Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom. _

_Reflection of fear makes shadows of nothing, shadows of nothing_.

He stopped singing, allowing the music to play, a violin and piano. Then a guitar and orchestra and he started singing again.

_You still are blind, if you see a winding road, _

_'Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see_.

_Don't try to live so wise. _

_Don't cry 'cause you're so right. _

_Don't dry with fakes or fears,_

_'Cause you will hate yourself in the end. _

A violin and guitar, marking the haunting melody which had everyone hypnotized. Suddenly it stopped, an acoustic guitar playing, serving as the only music.

_Don't try to live so wise._

_Don't cry 'cause you're so right._

_Don't dry with fakes or fears, _

_'Cause you will hate yourself in the end. _

The piano came back in, as he repeated the chorus.

_Don't try to live so wise._

_Don't cry 'cause you're so right._

_Don't dry with fakes or fears, _

_'Cause you will hate yourself in the end. _

_Cause you will hate your self in the end._

His voice rung out over the audience as the music slowly died down

_Cause you will hate your self in the end._

_Cause you will hate your self in the end._

_Cause you will hate your self in the end._

Then the music stopped, and he sung the last line slowly, making it echo over the audience.

_Cause you will hate your self in the end._

Everyone clapped, some had tears on their eyes, some looking impassive, trying to hold them back.

"Thank you everyone!" he said and walked off the stage and towards the table where his friends sat.

"That was great Naruto-kun." Hinata congratulated him.

"Great job Naruto. That was an awesome song." Ino said wiping a tear from her eye and pushing his Root Beer Float towards him.

"Thanks Ino, Hinata." he said slurping on his straw.

"Che, could have been better." Sasuke said.

Naruto stopped slurping his drink and glared at Sasuke, "Stupid Teme..."

Then he looked over to Kiba, who was turning the straw in his drink.

Sensing that Naruto was looking at him he sighed, "Look Naruto..."

The blond held up a hand, "No need Kiba, I understand, it was my fault too...So what do you say...friends?"

Kiba grinned and grabbed Naruto's hand, "Friends...chicken shit..."

Naruto smirked back, "Nice to know dog shit..."

"Well! It seems as if you've made up, so my works done here, and I need to get back on my shift..so I'll see you two later."

"Alright Ino, tell Shika I said hey..and to come by here sometime..I wanna see him." Naruto said getting up to hug Ino.

She smiled at him, "Naruto, I'm telling you...you can't have his phone number...I know you had a crush on him, but still, he's my boyfriend...and...and I think he's gonna propose to me soon."

"Alright, I won't try to steal him from you...since you two may get married, but tell him..if you ever break up..you know who to come to."

"NARUTO!" She smacked him in the back of the head.

"Sorry! I was kidding, but seriously, tell him I said hey."

"Alright, well, it was nice meeting you Hinata, Sasuke..and remember Sasuke, just call me if you need to know anything about Naruto, like his 'special spots'...he has seven total...and also if you need to know how to get him horny...oh yea..I know that...its not that hard to do though, all you have to do is..."

"INO! Don't you have work to do?"

"Oh yeah, well bye guys...remember Sasuke..."

Sasuke smirked, "I'll take you up on that offer Ino...don't worry."

Naruto gaped at Ino..then at Sasuke. "Is everyone after me??"

Ino laughed, "Well Naruto, you do look like a girl, remember the eighth grade?"

"Eighth grade?" Sasuke asked curiously.

She smiled, "Well Sasuke-kun, that is a story for another time. Ja!"

"Well," Hinata said, "I think its time for us to go home now. Seeing as Naruto is about to die from embarrassment. Sasuke, would you do the honors?"

He nodded, and walked over to Naruto, picking him up bridal style, and carrying him out the door, Hinata laughing beside him.

As Kiba walked out the door, he saw a pair of blue eyes, like Naruto's and a flash of blue hair walk into the back.

_'Could that be...'_

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

Well, how do you guys like that chappie?? 

Notes

1) You really have no idea what flashed through my head...it involved Sasuke climbing over on top of Naruto and then proceeding to have hot passionate mansex...

2) Yea, I listened to the song as I typed that part, and I heard a wind like instrument in there, I'm not sure exactly which one...

Ame: I like this chappie...its cool, the ending though, could use work.

(Yawns) Well guys I'm gonna go to bed...but before I do, I have some ideas for some other songs I could use...

1)Its My Life- Bon Jovi

2) Vanilla- Gackt

3)Eternal Snow- Utada Hikaru

4) Love You Only- TOKIO

5)Kimi no Tame ni Dekiru Koto- Gackt

6) Scars-X Japan

7) Scars-Papa Roach

8) Angel's Tale-HYDE

9) Saikai-Gackt

10) How To Save A Life-The Fray

Okay..so there's the song list...I'm really thinking about doing Vanilla tho...if any of you have seen the Live version of Vanilla by Gackt, heh heh...if not..I suggest you go to youtube and watch it...just type in Vanilla Live Gackt...it should come up...Warning...not for the close minded people...oh yea..anyone know of a good Naruto opening or closing song I could use...well...I'm gonna head to bed now...I'm really tired...but..I'm trying really hard to update all of my stories...Its hard cause I have to help clean up my new house..and all...so...please bear with me...Next chappie will have a giant Angst Warning...yea..no more fun...If any of you are a fan of Digimon yaoi, check out my new story called To Feel Your Pain...well night night!


	12. Chapter 12

Okay..lets try this again shall we?

I don't own Naruto...

I don't own the song Tokyo Shinjuu I just borrowed it from Gazette.

Note: its not the whole song, just parts of it. Just say that Itachi wrote it, but never finished it.

Oh ya, WOOT!! Over 100 reviews! I'm so happy...

Alright on with it!

Edit: 06/04/07: I realized, (Thanks to a reviewer) that Naruto seemed a bit dull to the fact that Sasuke told him Itachi was dead, so I changed it. Also, there isn't going to be a song next chappie. Everyone rejoice cause I know that you guys are tired of the songs...but all I gotta say is the version I had before it got deleted was 1000 times better...

* * *

_Naruto struggled as he was pinned to the bed._

_"You can't do this to me!"_

_"Just watch me boy, just watch me."_

_"No, stop!" He yelled kicking as Michael leaned down and kissed his neck._

_Naruto froze, eyes shooting wide open. He struggled even more. "Let me go!"_

_"I don't think so boy, I want to hear you moan for me, moan my name as I come inside you." _

_Naruto glared up at him, "You think I'm gonna scream for you? You bastard, you're even stupider than I though."_

_Michael smirked, "Tsk tsk boy, call me a bastard, and resist me, but your body..." He grabbed Naruto's limp manhood, stoking in to hardness as Naruto moaned, "Says different." He whispered as he used his other hand to tie Naruto's hands to the bed with his discarded clothes._

_Stroking Naruto roughly, he bit down on his neck again, drawing blood. _

_"Why?" Naruto sobbed, pain coursing through his body as two fingers were roughly pushed inside his body._

_Michael smirked, a maniacal in his eyes. _

_Running a finger down his face he smiled, "That's the same exact thing you mother said. You look so much like her, so beautiful." he whispered placing a rough kiss on Naruto's lips._

_"What the fuck are you talking about?"_

_He smiled, "You mother Naru-chan, You see, we were best friends, your mother, Arashi and me. Kyuubi and Arashi started to fall in love and neglected me. I spent years in sorrow. Arashi and Kyuubi disappeared from the face of the Earth it seemed, but then two years later I got news that they had a child. So I went to share my congratulations. When I went to the hospital room where Kyuubi was she smiled at me, then I killed her. Her last words were 'why' It was the best day of my life." _

_"No..You..you...you..."_

_A laugh, "Yes Naruto, I killed her, but you're the reason that Arashi doesn't want anything to do with you." _

_Tears leaked down Naruto's face as Michael ruthlessly pounded into him. _

_All hope lost..._

* * *

He woke panting, his chest heaving, taking in as much air as he could.

Naruto stared at the wall, he couldn't sleep, not with that nightmare plaguing him. He wouldn't go back to sleep, no matter how tired he was.

_"I'm sorry tousan, kaasan..."_

Two rooms down Sasuke turned over trying to sleep, remembering the times he spent with Itachi.

* * *

_Large hands covered his eyes. Sasuke sighed, "Aniki, I know I can do anything but I can't see through your hands."_

_He heard his brother chuckle._

_"I have yet to perfect that ability Aniki, so please remove your hands before I am forced to take drastic measures, and I mean very drastic measures."_

_"Now calm down Sasuke before you hurt yourself." Itachi said chuckling again. "I just want you to meet someone."_

_When Itachi's hands were gone, in front of his stood a teenager about the same age that came up to his chin. She had pink hair with black tips and green eyes that sparkled. _

_Sasuke stared at her. _

_She held her mesh covered hand in a friendly gesture. "Hi."_

_Itachi smiled, "Sasuke this is Haruno Sakura, Deidara's friend's cousin."_

_Sasuke tore his gaze from hers and turned towards Itachi, "Three times removed last week in one hour?" he asked a small smile on his face._

_Smacking the back of his head Itachi pushed him towards Sakura "No freak, now go enjoy your date and don't forget, don't drink anything but alcohol, and don't get her pregnant, pregnancy kills." he then pushed a flustered pink haired teen and a glowering black haired teen out the door, slamming it and went to collapse on the couch to watch Blues Clues. He couldn't miss it today, Steve was leaving._

_--------------- _

_As Sasuke and Sakura talked more the more they realized how similar they were. They both had annoying older siblings and were outgoing, liked to do weird things._

_By the end of the day, Sasuke was no longer single, he now dated the new girl, Haruno Sakura._

_He loved her._

He groanedturning over in the bed, he hated what came next. He tried to stop the memories from coming, but they came anyway.

_Five months passed and Sasuke and Sakura were named the cutest couple in the school. Everyone loved them, they even had a fan club called SasuSaku Luff. _

_-----------------_

_Six Months came quickly and Sakura started growing distant. When he asked her if she wanted to go out on a date she would say that she had something to do, so he would just nod, his heart breaking little by little. _

_She started hanging out with Temari, Gaara's older sister. Then, one day he found her making out with Gaara, on his locker. He didn't go back to school for the rest of the week, and when he did he ignored Sakura. _

_----------------- _

_Sasuke stormed angrily into his house, and plopped down on the couch beside Itachi._

_"Umm..alright, why did you do that?"_

_"Sakura's a stupid bitch."_

_Itachi raised an eyebrow, "Alright, what brought this on?"_

_"She was fuckin' suckin' faces with that bastard raccoon panda-thing."_

_"Ah., Gaara."_

_Sasuke mumbled an affirmative._

_"So...wanna help me with this song?"_

_Sasuke's mood seemed to lighten as he turned towards Itachi, "So what you have so far?" _

_Itachi chuckled "Houston we have a STM, a STM."_

_"Bastard."_

_"Alright, now here's what I've got so far."_

_He picked up a blood red electric guitar and started to play a fast and steady beat._

_Then started singing. _

_Ai suru hito ga ima no watachi no subete desu_

_Anata ga iru kara watashi de irareru no_

_Ano hi anata kara watasareta tokyo yuki no kippu to_

_Uchiakete kureta, shourai to yume wa_

_Sono machi wo dete tokyo de issho ni kurashite kurenai ka?_

_**The person that I love is my everything right now**_

_**Because you were there, I am able to be myself**_

_**The ticket to Tokyo you gave me that day **_

_**And your future dreams that you revealed to me were**_

"_**Will you leave this town with me to Tokyo?" **_

"_And that's all I have."_

_Sasuke smirked, "Is that all you have? Oh great lyric writer?" he teased._

_Smacking him in the back of the head, Itachi grumbled, "Well duck ass, I just started writing it."_

_"Must you always hit me in the head?"_

_"Well, it is kind of big..."_

_Sasuke stuck his tongue out, "Well its not my fault."_

_"Yeah, it's the stork's."_

_"Yeah."_

_Itachi looked at each other with straight faces, then burst out laughing. After calming down a bit Itachi turned to Sasuke, "Alright, lets get down to business, but promise me something. If I never get to finish this song, finish it for me, and perform it. Let me live on. Please finish my dream for me."_

_"Erm...what exactly brought this on?"_

_"It doesn't matter, just promise me Sasuke."_

_"Er..alright..I guess."_

_Itachi's eyes hardened, "I'm being serious Sasuke, promise me." _

_Sasuke's eyes widened at the tone of desperation that was barely there, he gulped, "Alright."_

_Itachi relaxed then smirked, "Alright, lets get back to the song!"_

_Sasuke just stared at his brother, 'What was that about?'_

* * *

Sasuke stared at the ceiling, he was sixteen when that happened, and two weeks later his brother got shot, then he turned seventeen, pushing away all of those thoughts about finishing his brother's dream.

He never even got a chance to tell his brother about the second verse he had written out.

Getting up and cutting the light on he grabbed his brother's blood red electric guitar, and the worn paper that Itachi had written the lyrics on.

He started out the fast and familiar tune, not caring who heard, it was almost time to wake everyone up anyway.

He started singing the verse his brother had sung to him almost a year ago.

_Ai suru hito ga ima no watachi no subete desu_

_Anata ga iru kara watashi de irareru no_

_Ano hi anata kara watasareta tokyo yuki no kippu to_

_Uchiakete kureta, shourai to yume wa_

_Sono machi wo dete tokyo de issho ni kurashite kurenai ka?_

_**The person that I love is my everything right now**_

_**Because you were there, I am able to be myself**_

_**The ticket to Tokyo you gave me that day **_

_**And your future dreams that you revealed to me were**_

"_**Will you leave this town with me to Tokyo?" **_

Pausing for a moment to grab the lyrics he wrote, he continued with the steady beat.

_Watashi wa sukoshi tomadoi nagara mo ureshikatta_

_Fuan nante sukoshi mo nakatta ai suru hito ga issho desu kara_

_Tsurai toki ya sabishii toki mo tashou aru deshou ga_

_tayoru kazoku mo subete kimashita baka na amae ya miren mo zenbu_

_anata to n_o _atarashii jinsei to yume no tame ni _

_Mazushisa ga mi ni shimi wataru dakedo anata ga iru kara_

_Kaeri wo matsu jikan saemo shiawase de afureteru _

_Kokoro wo komete tsukatta anata ga suki na ryouri_

_**Even though I hesitated a bit, I was very happy**_

_**I wasn't worried at all, because I knew it would be with the one I love**_

_**Even though there would be hard times and lonely times**_

_**I threw away my family to depend on. Along with the stupid weakness and regret and everything,**_

_**For your new life and dream.**_

_**Poverty sinks into me but I wait because you are here**_

_**Even the time that I wait for you is filled with happiness**_

_**The food that you like I cooked while I pouring my love for you into it**_

Sasuke stopped, that was as far as he got in writing the lyrics. He never knew how to end that verse.

He looked at the ceiling remembering what his brother had said to him.

_"If I never get to finish this song, finish it for me, and perform it. Let me live on. Please finish my dream for me."_

As Itachi's voice passed through his head, he know exactly how to finish the verse.

_Yorokobu kao ga hayaku mitai...mitai desu_

_**I want to see your happy face...I want to see it.**_

His head jerked up towards the door as he heard someone clapping.

* * *

Naruto stared at the ceiling, his eyes drooping a bit, he was tired, but he wouldn't sleep.

He jolted back awake as he heard the sound of an electric guitar flow through his quiet room, and a deep voice follow, singing a slightly fast song.

_Ai suru hito ga ima no watachi no subete desu_

_Anata ga iru kara watashi de irareru no_

_Ano hi anata kara watasareta tokyo yuki no kippu to_

_Uchiakete kureta, shourai to yume wa_

_Sono machi wo dete tokyo de issho ni kurashite kurenai ka?_

_**The person that I love is my everything right now**_

_**Because you were there, I am able to be myself**_

_**The ticket to Tokyo you gave me that day **_

_**And your future dreams that you revealed to me were**_

"_**Will you leave this town with me to Tokyo?" **_

Then it stopped, but only for a moment and started again.

_Watashi wa sukoshi tomadoi nagara mo ureshikatta_

_Fuan nante sukoshi mo nakatta ai suru hito ga issho desu kara_

_Tsurai toki ya sabishii toki mo tashou aru deshou ga_

_tayoru kazoku mo subete kimashita baka na amae ya miren mo zenbu_

_anata to n_o _atarashii jinsei to yume no tame ni _

_Mazushisa ga mi ni shimi wataru dakedo anata ga iru kara_

_Kaeri wo matsu jikan saemo shiawase de afureteru _

_Kokoro wo komete tsukatta anata ga suki na ryouri_

_**Even though I hesitated a bit, I was very happy**_

_**I wasn't worried at all, because I knew it would be with the one I love**_

_**Even though there would be hard times and lonely times**_

_**I threw away my family to depend on. Along with the stupid weakness and regret and everything,**_

_**For your new life and dream.**_

_**Poverty sinks into me but I wait because you are here**_

_**Even the time that I wait for you is filled with happiness**_

_**The food that you like I cooked while I pouring my love for you into it**_

Getting up, the song led him towards Sasuke's room, as he peeked through the door, he saw Sasuke stop again and stare up at the ceiling and a small smile pass on his face as he started playing again.

_Yorokobu kao ga hayaku mitai...mitai desu_

_**I want to see your happy face...I want to see it.**_

Naruto stood there, speechless. Did Sasuke write that? Not able to stop himself, he pushed the door open and walked in clapping.

Sasuke froze and looked up, their eyes meeting.

"That was great. Did you write it?"

Setting the electric guitar aside he replied, "Just the second verse."

"So it's not done?" Naruto asked walking in and sitting on the bed beside Sasuke.

"No dobe."

A silence fell on the room.

"So..who wrote the first verse?"

Sasuke sighed, "My brother."

"Oh, so...how did he die?"

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, "Why do you care?"

Naruto shrugged, "I don't know, I guess I just want to know more about you."

They sat in silence, "It's still none of you business."

"Fine, can I help you with the song?"

"Why?"

"Well, I couldn't sleep and I heard you playing, then found out that the songs not done so I was wonderin' if I could help you finish it. Or at least contribute to it."

Sasuke sat back, "Alright, what ideas do you have?"

"Well, what's the main idea of the song."

"The idea Itachi had was that this song is its about two lovers, one asks the other to leave with him to Tokyo. And I guess that's the whole idea he had. Itachi also said something about them later killing themselves, because he loses too much money."

Naruto thought for a moment, "Hm...how about adding something like a letter in there randomly, when you get it completely written, like at the beginning you could add one letter, kinda like one saying about how sorry the person is for leaving. Then add another one, and since the end its suppose to be about the couple committing suicide, add in one of their thoughts and the last letter back to the parents."

Sasuke stared at Naruto.

"Yea, I know, it's a bad idea.."

Sasuke shook his head, "No..its an excellent idea, so, lets get started."

Naruto's face lit up, "Really?"

"Yea, you can help."

They wrote the lyrics, through the night, slowly, and unwillingly coming closer.

When the sun came up, it shined on Sasuke and Naruto, curled up together in bed. Sasuke's arms possessively wrapped around Naruto's waist and legs intertwined. Music forgotten.

For the first time in many years they both slept peacefully, the monsters and demons of the night gone.

* * *

Alright! Chapter 12! I hope you guys like it, its like twelve pages long, my longest chapter yet. It's a thank you, and a over 100 reviews gift. Also cause I plan to go to the beach, I'm leavin' Friday.

Also, I could have had this chapter done earlier..but I am now obsessed with Bam Margera and Ville Valo yaoi fanfiction...its addicting...and plus...if you watch them when they're together...there's like sexual tension...lol

Also, I have a new favorite band...they are called LM.C or lovely-mocochang...yea..don't ask...but that's probably where I'll get some songs from...

Finally, I would like to say, to my reviewer who suggested I use the song Eternal Snow by Utada Hikaru, I can't find it, is there another name for it? The only one I can find is called Eternally...so..ya...

Well, please review and I shall update soon, I plan to write some chapters at the beach...

Ame: Bye!


	13. Chapter 13

Yes! I'm back! Finally!

I apologize for the long time of not updating...but for all the people who have me on author alert, you'd know why.

I have decided that I owe everyone a new chapter...and I'm happy I have over 100 reviews...I can't believe it...is the story really that good? I'd think that everyone would get tired of the lyrics and stuff...

While re-reading this, I realized that Naruto's not acting like he was raped...but he was...and sometimes, the victim takes close to someone they trust...so yeah...

Anyway..warnings and disclaimer are in the previous chapters...and there are no song lyrics in here...just some angst...a very ooc Sasuke...and maybe SasuNaru...

Also, you learn more about Sasuke's past...it may seem like I'm dragging it out, but this is how I planned it to go...and, I hope no on stops reading it, when they find out more about Sasuke...

This is gonna be odd, just remember, _something like this is a flashback. _

_Edit: 9/11/07 I changed Arashi's name...it is Minato...and for all the hardcore Naruto fans, you know its the Fourth Hokage's name...if I missed any, then please tell me._

* * *

Life's Little Deceptions

* * *

The warmth surrounded him, squeezed him uncomfortably... 

His brows furrowed as the warmth seemed to climb on top of him, and place warm, wet kisses down his neck. Cold hands snuck their way under his shirt, trailing around the odd birthmark on his stomach, getting closer to the tops of his black pajama bottoms.

One of the hands ran back up his stomach, tracing one of the numerous scars on his chest, then scraping it with a fingernail, causing it to sting.

As the other hand slowly followed the trail of blond hair into his pajamas, getting closer to their destination.

The hand brushed over his boxer covered erection, casing him to whine and flail, trying to knock the warmth off of him.

_Cruel hazel eyes stared into his as a pale hand closed around his erection, squeezing it, making him whine._

_He moved around, hoping to knock the man off of him, but he was too weak, and his body was pinned by the other's weight._

"_Please," he whispered, his arms moving around, hoping to loosen the bonds that held him._

_The man just laughed and moved his hand. Dragging it upwards to his chest. _

A breathy chuckle echoed in his ear, the hand massaged his manhood through the material of the boxers.

He panicked, it was happening again, and he couldn't stop it.

"_Don't be like that boy, I'll take care of you just be quiet and do as I say, I won't hurt you."_

_Flailing on the bed, he tried to push the older man off of him, he couldn't let this happen to him. _

He struggled, when a low and husky voice interrupted him, "Come on Naruto, don't be like that..."

His blue eyes shot open and he pushed at the body on top of him, causing it to land with a sharp thump on the floor.

A pale hand snaked its way onto the bed, pulling at the sheets.

Naruto let out a scream and pushed his way backwards, and off the bed, to his knees and towards a corner.

A black head and black eyes peered over at the figure in the corner, shivering and shaking.

"Naruto?" He got up and walked around the bed, towards Naruto.

He shook his head, "Get away from me."

"What do you mean? What's wrong?" He stepped closer.

"Get away from me bastard!" He screamed.

Sasuke stood frozen, the only sounds were Naruto's hard breathing and loud frantic footsteps.

The bedroom door burst open, Kiba and Hinata both ran in.

"What's going on?" Hinata asked as she stopped beside Sasuke.

"Naruto?" Kiba asked walking up to him cautiously.

Wide eyed Naruto looked at Kiba, "He's back.."

"Who?"

Naruto took a deep breath, "Michael..."

Kiba cocked his head to the side, "No he's not...We're miles away from him..."

Naruto nodded frantically, "He tried to...to...to..."

Kiba's eyes widened, understanding what Naruto was trying to say, "Where?"

His hand raised, his finger shaking as he pointed to the bed.

The bedroom door slammed, and for the first time, Kiba noticed that Sasuke had left.

He narrowed his eyes, _'That bastard..' _Kiba thought as he turned and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?"

Growling, Kiba flung the door open, "To have a word with Sasuke."

Hinata watched as Kiba stalked down the hallway, in search of Sasuke.

She turned to where the blond sat, "Naruto? Are you okay?"

He nodded and slowly got up, going to the bed, and sat on the edge.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

He sighed, "Where did Kiba go?"

"Probably to give Sasuke a piece of his mind."

His eyes clouded, "Where did Sasuke go?"

"Probably to let off some steam, you said something to trigger him leaving...what exactly did you two do last night?"

He let out another long, deep sigh, "I helped him write a song, then, we must have fell asleep..."

"Why did you freak out?"

Naruto sniffed, "I woke up, but not like completely awake, but just awake enough to be aware, and I felt someone groping me, and my brain must have automatically compared it to..."

Hinata sat down beside him, "To?"

He let out a long shutter, as tears pricked his eyes, "...to...when..."

"Naruto-kun?"

He looked down, silent tears running down his cheeks, "It's the reason Kiba and I ran away..."

Hinata just looked at Naruto, waiting for him to continue.

"The reason is because I was raped...and...I guess, when I woke up in the bed with Sasuke, my mind jumped back to that time..." he let out a choked sob, closing his eyes tightly.

Arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer to Hinata.

"I had no idea Naruto-kun...are you alright?"

Naruto sobbed quietly, his body shaking.

"It's alright Naruto-kun, do you want me to get Kiba?"

He shook his head no, "This is going to sound really weird, but, I'd prefer to talk to Sasuke...I mean, I freaked out on him, and I'd like to explain myself..."

Hinata nodded, "You sit here, okay? I'll go get Sasuke..."

Naruto nodded, moving back onto the bed, and grabbed his tattered notebook and pen from the pile of paper on the bed, and wrote.

Kiba stalked down the hallway, looking for the raven haired man, that god dammed bastard...

A loud slam echoed through the hallway, leading him to the front door.

Outside, Sasuke stood glaring at a large old willow tree.

Kiba growled, and stomped over to Sasuke, grabbing his shoulder and punching Sasuke in the face.

"Why did you do that? Huh? Didn't you're parents ever teach you not to rape people when they're asleep?!"

Sasuke stood there, not saying anything.

"Answer me!" he yelled, laying another punch in Sasuke's jaw.

Sasuke mumbled something, quiet, a far off look in his eye.

"What?!?" Kiba exclaimed, shaking Sasuke.

"I'm Sorry."

Kiba let go of Sasuke in shock, "Huh?"

Hinata ran out in the front yard, taking in Sasuke's blackening eye and bruised jaw, and Kiba's dumfounded look.

"Sasuke..."

He looked at her, the dazed look still in his eye.

"Go see Naruto, he's still in you're room..."

Kiba sputtered, "What? That bastard tried to rape him! Don't tell him to go see Naruto!"

"Naruto wants to see him, and he told me...come on Kiba, lets go, I think we can go ahead and start on the new lessons."

Still dumbfounded, Kiba followed Hinata, while Sasuke slowly walked behind them, his thoughts going a mile a minute.

The bedroom door opened and Sasuke walked in.

Naruto looked up, setting the notebook down on the table beside the bed. Their eyes meeting, teary blue eyes met dazed onyx eyes.

In a flash, Naruto was up and in Sasuke's arms while Sasuke kept on repeating the same thing, _"I'm sorry, I'm sooo sorry, I didn't mean it, I really didn't..."_

Tightening his arms around Sasuke, Naruto squeezed his eyes shut, "Why..." he took a deep breath, trying not to cry, "Why did you do it Sasuke?"

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto, pulling him closer, he shook his head slowly, eyes still dazed, _"I didn't mean to do it..."_

"It's okay...I understand Sasuke, but why did you do it?" tears leaked from his closed eye lids.

They stood there, Sasuke muttering the same thing over and over, and Naruto struggling not to cry.

"Sasuke...are you alright?"

He didn't answer, but shook slightly, his knees giving out, causing all of his weight to fall on Naruto.

Struggling, Naruto led him to the bed, where they both collapsed onto it, still holding on to one another.

"Sasuke? Can you hear me?"

He still didn't answer, he was still muttering to himself, _"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, please, please, no...don't hurt me...don't."_

Naruto stared at Sasuke, what did he mean?

"_I won't do it again, please...stop..."_

Sasuke had his face buried in Naruto's shoulder, the cloth getting damper and damper.

"Sasuke, what's wrong? Please Sasuke, tell me, I'm not going to hurt you." He gently grabbed Sasuke's face, and cradled it in his hands, causing Sasuke to look him in the eye, Please Sasuke?"

He whimpered, shaking his head no.

"Sasuke, I'm not going to hurt you...I promise. Just please, tell me what's wrong."

Tears welled up in his eyes, "I...I almost raped you, I'm so sorry Naruto...I didn't mean to...I don't know what came over me..."

Naruto offered a small smile, "It's alright Sasuke, you just scared me...that's all." A lie, but Naruto didn't want to load all of his problems onto him when it seemed Sasuke was struggling with problems of his own too...

Jerking his face from Naruto's grasp, Sasuke glared at him, "No its not alright! I almost fuckin' raped you! It's not okay, so stop saying it is!"

Naruto stared at Sasuke, his eyes wide, "Sasu-"

"Look, Naruto, I think you and Kiba should leave."

Naruto stared disbelieving at Sasuke, "What?"

"I'll give you and Kiba enough money to buy an apartment, and you can use my brother's name to enroll yourselves in the local high school...I think its for the best, because I can't be accounted for my actions..." by now he was pacing in front of the bed, "Obviously I scared you a lot, so it would be safe just for you to leave, and Kiba hates me, so you two could leave and-"

Naruto had heard enough, getting up, he angrily stomped over to where Sasuke stood and slapped him across the face, "What the fuck is wrong with you Sasuke? Why do you think that almost being raped is such a big deal to me? It's not! I'm past being almost raped!"

Sasuke stared at Naruto, still frozen from the slap, slowly digesting the information that he was told.

"You don't know what it's like, to wake up everyday, thinking, 'am I going to get beat today?' If you do Sasuke, you're wrong." He turned away, looking down as the memories came back to him.

Sasuke glared at Naruto, snapping out of his reverie, "You think I don't know what its like!?! Do **you **know what its like to see you're brother get shot because one of you're enemies hired a hit man to kill you but you're brother took it for you?"

"No Sasuke! I don't know what its like, do you want to know why? I've lived in the same god dammed foster home for thirteen years! I've been beaten, bullied, and scarred since I was old enough to understand what the word worthless is! Of course I don't know what its like! I've never even had a real fucking family!"

"Oh boo hoo, feel bad for the poor little homeless foster kid who gets beaten on a daily basis...tough luck idiot, life isn't easy, not everyone's going to like you, not everyone's going to feel bad for you. I'm not going to feel bad for you, you have to put it behind you and stop letting it take over you're life..."

"You act like you know what I went through! Stop with the fake words...it's not helping!"

Sasuke growled, "They're not fake words! I freaked out on you because I almost raped you...Naruto, don't think that being almost raped is better than being raped...its not! It's just as worse as being raped! I should know! I was almost raped! It scared me a whole lot more when I almost done it to you! I don't want to accidently do something to you to make you hate me! I can't..." his anger slowly dissipated, "I care for you far too much to.."

Naruto glared at Sasuke, "You know what? I can't believe you would lie about something like that! Fuck this! I'm going out...hopefully when I come back, we can actually talk without yelling at each other..." he walked to the door, "If I come back." with that, he slammed it. A minute later, the front door slammed too.

Sasuke groaned and went over to the bed, collapsing onto it face first, he'd really messed up.

* * *

Should I stop here? Nah...I think you guys have waited long enough :D

* * *

Naruto walked down the streets, hands jammed in his pockets, and shivering. 

He should have grabbed a coat...

...oh, right, he didn't have one.

Spying a park bench under a nice tall oak tree, he went and set down, wrapping his arms around himself, hoping to warm up a bit.

"Can I sit here?"

Naruto looked up, his eyes widening at the man beside him. Blond, spiky hair, clouded crystal blue eyes, showing that the man obviously worried over something.

"Sure, I guess."

The man smiled and sat down, "So, what's troubling you?"

"No offence, but I really don't know you, and I don't want to bother you with my burdens..."

The man offered another smile, "No problem, I really don't mind...my name is Minato by the way."

"Naruto." he held out his hand and Minato shook it.

"Well Naruto, what's bothering you?"

Naruto sighed, "My past."

Minato nodded his head, "Oh..."

"Me and a friend, well, at least I hope he's still a friend, anyway, we argued, and I accused him of lying...and now I think he hates me, because something happened this morning and now he thinks I'm scared of him..."

"So, you and you're friend got into a fight, and you both supposedly hate each other...so why don't you talk to him?"

Naruto looked at Minato, "Well, you see...I really, really value our friendship and I might say something that just blows it all..."

Minato looked out at the calm streets, the lights starting to come on, as the sun sets, "I'm sure if he cares enough for you, he'll understand."

Naruto looked up at him, "Thanks, so, what's got you down?"

Minato smiled slightly, "I'm looking for my son."

"Oh...so...what does he look like?"

Minato shrugged, "I don't know, he has blond hair, blue eyes, but I don't know exactly..."

Naruto looked up, "How long have you been searching?"

"Well, for about eleven years."

He nodded, "Do you know his name?"

Minato smiled, "If he hasn't changed it it's-"

"Naruto!"

They looked back, in the street light, a blacked haired silhouette stood there.

"Naruto where are you?"

Minato smiled down at Naruto, "See? You're friend is looking for you."

Naruto looked surprised, "I guess so..."

"Well," Minato said getting up and dusting his pants off, "I guess I'll see you around then."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, good luck on finding you're son."

"Thanks." He turned around and walked away.

"Naruto!"

He turned towards the voice and saw Sasuke coming down the path towards the bench.

Naruto sat back as Sasuke approached and stood in front of him.

"Hi."

Naruto looked down, "Hey."

"You cold?"

Naruto shook his head, but his shivering gave him away.

"Here."

Naruto looked up, his eyes widening as Sasuke pulled the black hoodie over his head, causing his shirt to ride up, exposing a long, deep, scar down his left side going under his waistline.

Noticing Naruto's attention wasn't on the ground anymore, but on his side.

"That's the scar I got when I almost...you know..."

Naruto nodded, "Does it hurt?"

Sasuke shook his head, "No, it happened a few years ago."

"Who?"

He handed the hoodie to Naruto, "Lets see, I was a freshmen...so he was a junior."

"Oh...did you tell anyone?"

Sasuke shook his head, "No, and I regret not too..."

"Why?"

Sasuke looked down at Naruto, "That next year, he shot my brother."

Naruto stared wide-eyed, "I didn't know...I'm sorry I yelled at you...and called you a liar..and-"

He was cut off as Sasuke leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Naruto's lips, effectively shutting him up.

"Don't." he said pulling back, "Don't apologize. We've both been through a lot of stuff..."

Naruto smiled, "I guess we're more alike than we think."

Sasuke nodded, "And...hopefully, we'll be through more...together...if you want to."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, "Really? You mean it?"

He nodded.

Naruto's smile widened, he leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on Sasuke's lips, "Can we move slow...because...you know..."

Sasuke nodded and wrapped his arms around Naruto, "We'll take it as slow as you want to."

"Thank you Sasuke, it means a lot to me..."

He tightened his arms around Naruto, "Me too Naruto...me too."

They sat there, the wind around them cold, neither noticed it though, not when they had each other...

* * *

Alright, so how do you guys like that? 

I like it...I mean, I'm proud of myself...they're slightly in character...and outta character at the same time :)

I thank everyone of my reviewers...and if anyone wants me to write them a thank you fic...I will, just give me what you want in it...I'll be glad to do it...

Well, Please review...and tell me what you think...


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for all the reviews and support you guys have given me. Also, thank you for your patience.

Okay, so, standard disclaimer and stuff are in the previous chapters.

Also, a few weeks about 3 have passed…so….you know what happens now...

* * *

Life's Little Deceptions 

Chapter 14

* * *

Hinata slowly woke up. Her stomach hurt badly and she felt sick. Shakily she sat up, and slowly put her feet to the floor.

The cold floor felt good on her warm bare feet, standing slowly, she carefully made her way to the bathroom.

Looking at her reflection she noticed the dark circles under her eyes, a light coat of sweat covered her pale skin. Her eyes were slightly red and she ached.

Her eyes widened as she fell onto her knees beside the toilet. Her head bending over the toilet and tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hinata?" A cool rag found its way to the back of her warm neck, "What's wrong?"

She pulled her head up slightly, "Morning sickness to the extreme." she said, her voice raspy.

Sasuke frowned, "Are you sure? You feel slightly warm...if you want, we could take you to the hospital, it shouldn't be a problem."

Hinata smiled at him, "It's alright Sasuke, I can take care of myself, if I get too sick, I'll let you know, but as far as I know, this is just a slight stomach virus."

"Alright. If you say so."

--------------

"So, you and Sasuke are together now, eh?"

Naruto fell over on Kiba's temporary bed, "Yeah..." he whispered dreamily. It had been a little over a day since they had gotten together, and he was still on cloud nine.

Kiba sat down beside Naruto, leaning back and looking at the ceiling.

He frowned, "Kiba?" Naruto looked over at him, "You alright?"

"Hm?" he looked over at Naruto, "Yeah, I'm alright. Just thinking, that's all."

Naruto sighed and looked at the ceiling again, "Kiba, stop trying to thing of ways to torment Sasuke. I don't need protecting; seriously, I can take care of myself."

Kiba sat up, "Naruto, I'm just trying to stop you from getting hurt again. I don't want you to get-"

"Kiba, stop!"

He closed his mouth and looked down at Naruto.

"Sasuke won't do that to me."

He looked skeptical, "Naruto, you don't know him that well, he might. You remember what happened yesterday morning."

Naruto sighed, "Kiba, can you just trust me, please? I **know **Sasuke won't hurt me."

"Fine...I guess I should take your word on it then."

The blond noticed that Kiba still seemed skeptical, "Relax dog-boy, I'll be alright."

Kiba slowly smiled, "Alright Shorty."

Naruto pouted, "I'm not that short. You're just tall."

"Sure Naruto, whatever you say."

--------------

Sasuke sighed loudly as he picked up another load of wood that has just been chopped.

"Need some help?"

He froze slightly, and turned around, "Mother?"

She smiled, "Sasuke, it really is you."

"Wh-what are you doing here?" the wood he held fell to the ground.

She stepped closer, "To come and see you..."

"Why?" he whispered.

Looking down she let out a small breath, "I miss you Sasuke, we miss you. You just left us, so suddenly, you left everything behind. We couldn't find you. At all..."

"I can't go back."

She looked up at him, "Why not?"

He opened his mouth to answer, when the front door burst open.

"Sasuke! You have to come inside! Quickly!" Naruto ran down the steps, towel wrapped around his arm, red staining the white fabric.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he ran over towards Naruto, "What happened?"

"It's Hinata. She collapsed...kitchen...knife...wake up..."

He placed his hands on Naruto's cheeks, "Calm down for me, okay?"

Naruto's heavy breathing slowed down a bit, bloody arms falling down to the side.

"Now, tell me. What happened?" he said quietly, hand stroking Naruto's cheek lightly.

The blond leaned into his hand, "We were in the kitchen, making lunch, and all of a sudden she stopped moving, and turned to me, then she fell, knocking us to the ground...I think the knife I held cut her...and...and...and..." he trailed off, staring ahead dazedly.

"Naruto...Naruto!" he yelled shaking him.

"I didn't mean to kill her Sasuke...I didn't." he whispered, looking down, "I didn't..."

"Naruto! Listen to me, okay? You didn't kill her, she just passed out. It's a small side affect to the pregnancy." he heard his mother gasp behind him, but ignored it, knowing she had the wrong conclusion.

He kept his eyes on the ground, "What about the knife?"

Sasuke cursed himself slightly, "Where did it hit her? He asked quietly.

Naruto's shoulder's shook, "In the arm, I think. I'm not too sure."

"Look at me." he whispered lifting Naruto's face upwards, "You didn't kill her. She just passed out from exhaustion."

Nodding slightly, Naruto relaxed, "Okay."

"Good, now, where's Kiba?"

"In the kitchen with Hinata. He's waiting for you to come in there. He doesn't know what to do."

Sasuke nodded, "Has he moved her at all?"

Naruto shook his head, "No. He wanted to, but I told him not to. It was the only thing I remembered from Health Class." a smile made its way across his face.

Sasuke chuckled quietly, "Good. Now, do me a favor, I want you to go upstairs, to the master bedroom, go into that bathroom and grab the first aid kit that's under the sink, alright?"

"Okay." he whispered, and leaned down to pick up the discarded towel.

"Make sure to wrap your arm up also. Well, put disinfectant on it and then wrap it up."

Nodding, Naruto ran back up the steps and into the door.

"Pregnant?"

Sasuke sighed and picked up some of the wood, "It's not mine, if that's what you're asking."

"What am I suppose to believe Sasuke? Two males living with a female...either one of you could be the Father."

"There are actually three males and one female. One male is gay; one is bi and is in love with said gay male. The other, is actually straight, and is protective over the pregnant female, but it isn't his child. Now, I'm probably going to regret doing this, but come inside, we could probably use the help in moving Hinata." Not checking to see if his mother was following, he walked ahead and up the steps to the door.

She had no choice but to follow.

-----------------------

By the time Sasuke had dropped off the wood in the fireplace, and went to the kitchen, Naruto was there, carefully applying bandages to Hinata's arm.

He carefully went to where she lay and kneeled down beside Naruto, "I'll take it from here. Worry about your own arm."

Naruto nodded and quietly got up, and went to the sink, putting his arm under the cold water.

Sasuke looked back down at the arm he was bandaging and carefully tied it off, "Kiba, I want you to get her to her bedroom, okay?"

"I thought we were going to take her to the hospital or something?"

He sighed, "She's just passed out from exhaustion, she'll be up when she gets hungry."

Kiba rolled his eyes, but got up and carefully lifted Hinata into his arms, "You're lucky that I don't punch you again bastard."

"You punch me again and I'll punch back."

"Guys! Can we just drop it? Kiba take Hinata upstairs and stay with her, I'm sure you'll be the first she wants to see when she awakens."

Kiba looked like he was going to protest, but Naruto sent him a sharp look, "Now." he said quietly.

Sighing Kiba turned and walked out of the kitchen.

Sasuke walked over to where Naruto was huddled over the sink, "Cold water won't do anything about it." he reached around and cut on the hot water and let it warm up.

"Sasuke?"

He looked down at Naruto, "Hm?"

"Will Hinata be alright?"

Sasuke shut the water off and turned the blond around, "She'll be alright."

"Will she forgive me?"

He nodded and carefully led Naruto towards the living room couch, and pushed him down, "Of course."

He sprayed some disinfectant onto the cut and patted the area around the wound dry.

"Do you forgive me?"

Sasuke didn't answer right away; he carefully bandaged his arm and tied it off, then sat on the couch beside him.

"Do you Sasuke?"

He turned the blond to him and pulled him against his chest.

"Of course I forgive you Naruto. It's not your fault. She's going to be okay, and then we'll continue on like this never happened alright?"

Naruto nodded and rested his head on Sasuke's chest, "You sure?"

"Yeah. Positive." He whispered, leaning down and kissing Naruto on the forehead.

Naruto leaned up slightly and pressed his lips to Sasuke's, then pulled away.

Sasuke smiled at him, his hand coming up to Naruto's scarred cheek. "You're adorable."

Naruto blushed and tried to look down, "Sasuke…"

"Ahem." A voice behind them said suddenly.

Naruto jumped slightly, and Sasuke just turned around to face her.

"Mother, this is Naruto, my…lover. Naruto, this is my mother Mikoto."

He nodded his head slightly, "It's nice to meet you Mikoto-san."

She didn't say anything, but stared at them.

"Well, I guess I'll go and let you two talk. I have to work on a song for next week." Naruto said as he got up an excused himself.

Sasuke shook his head, "Alright, I'll be up there in a little while to help with the song."

Naruto smiled brightly and went up the stairs.

He chuckled and leaned over to the table beside the couch and picked up an orange notebook.

"Hey Sasuke? Where's my-" The blond asked as he came back down the stairs, "Oh." He said sheepishly as he went over to the couch and saw the notebook in Sasuke's hand "Oops." Naruto said blushing as he pulled it from the other's pale hand.

Sasuke smirked, "Forget something?"

"Yeah." Naruto said giving a small embarrassed smile.

His smirked widened as he grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him into his lap, "You knew it was in here didn't you? You just wanna be nosy."

Naruto pouted, "No…I forgot it was in here."

Sasuke pulled the blond closer, "Adorable little dobe."

"I am not!"

Sasuke pressed his lips to Naruto's briefly, and then pulled back.

"Sasuke…don't do that in front of your Mother. It's rude."

He pulled Naruto closer, "I don't want to let you go."

Naruto pulled back, "You have to talk to your Mother, I need to finish a song and start working on the melodies, then you can hold me and not let me go."

Sasuke sighed and let go of Naruto, "Alright. I'll see you in a bit."

The blond got up and ran towards the stairs.

Sasuke sighed and turned towards Mikoto, "Alright, I'm free, what do you want to talk about?"

"Would you care to explain to me why you're living in a condemned house with three other children?"

He leaned back into the couch, "I'm not at liberty to reveal their stories as to why they are living with me."

"I'm your mother Sasuke! You're supposed to tell me these things."

He glared at her, "I'm not living under your roof, I shouldn't have to tell you anything."

"Sasuke, you disappeared for months, and I had no idea where you were. Why did you leave us?"

Sasuke looked over at the stairs, "I got tired of life. I got tired of all the shit that I went through in high school. My girlfriend cheating on me, being almost raped, Itachi being shot…you can only go through so much shit before you leave."

Mikoto sat down beside him, "Sasuke, what happen to you? Has living with these children made you negative? Come home…I'm sure we can find you a nice girlfriend that will love you."

"I don't need a girlfriend, I have Naruto. He is not a child, probably far from it. Hinata isn't a child either; she's a mature young woman. Kiba, he can be a bit protective, but he still means well. I allowed them to come here because they all have things in common with me. We don't fit in. I let them live with me, and I really don't plan to move."

She stared at her son, "Sasuke, what are you talking about? You don't fit in? You had friends didn't you? What about that senior?"

"That senior is the one who killed Itachi. Look Mother, if you've came here to try and bring me back, then go ahead and keep on trying, I'm not coming back."

Mikoto sighed, "No, okay, I came here because a friend of Fugaku and I's is looking for his son. He lived with his foster mother, when our friend went to find his son; the foster mother said that his son wasn't there."

"This has what to do with me exactly?"

She looked over at the stairs, "His name was Naruto…"

"So?"

Mikoto placed her hand on Sasuke's knee, "Sasuke, I think that your…err…"

"Lover…boyfriend…partner…"

" Anyway, I think that he is the orphan-boy that ran away."

Sasuke stared at her, "What makes you say that?"

She reached in her pocket and pulled a picture out, in the picture, a small boy with crystal blue eyes stood there, a bright orange t-shirt and shorts. Blond hair poking out everywhere, a large smiled on his face. A taller blond man stood behind him, arms wrapped around the little boy.

He stared at the picture, "Who is this?"

"Minato, our friend, and his son, Naruto."

Sasuke shook his head in denial, "No, Naruto doesn't even know his Father. It's impossible."

Mikoto squeezed his knee, "Why don't you ask him?"

"Hey Sasuke-can I ask you a question?" Naruto's voice floated over from the stairs.

Sasuke looked over at the stairs where he stood, "Yeah, sure, come here."

Mikoto moved over and let the blond sit down.

"So, in this song, I was thinking that I should add another line in the chorus, but I don't know what it should say."

Sasuke took the notebook from Naruto's hands and set it aside, "Naruto, I need to ask you a question."

"Sasuke…what's wrong."

Shaking his head, Sasuke took the picture from Mikoto's hand, "Do you know who this is?"

Naruto stared at the picture, "They seem familiar, who are they?"

Sasuke was quiet; he placed a comforting arm around Naruto, "Well..."

"Naruto…" Mikoto said, drawing his attention to her, "I think that this is your father."

He shook his head, "It can't be. Mikoto-san, listen, I understand that it's a coincidence, but-"

"Is your family name Uzumaki?"

Naruto froze, "How-how did you know?"

Mikoto smiled, "You look so much like your father…"

"Mikoto-san? My father? What are you talking about?"

Mikoto's smile became sad, "Your father. The man in this picture."

He looked down at the picture, squinting his eyes, he stared at the man. _'He looks…familiar…' _

"Minato-san?" he asked suddenly.

Mikoto seemed surprised, as did Sasuke, "You know him?"

Nodding his head slowly, Naruto looked up, "Yeah, a few weeks ago, we met. He was telling me about his son that he was looking for…" he broke off, "I'm the son?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Last night? When?"

"After…"he paused, "After the fight, when I went out, he came and sat beside me on a bench, he asked me what was wrong, so I told him, then he told me about how he had been searching for his son for eleven years…he almost told me his son's name, but that's when Sasuke called my name."

Mikoto smiled at him, "Do you want to meet him?"

"Kaa-san!" Sasuke said sharply, "I don't think-"

He looked up at her, "No."

Her smile dropped, "What?"

Naruto glared at her, "No. I don't want to meet him."

"Why not?"

"If he really cared, he wouldn't have dropped me off at that orphanage in the first place."

"Naruto, I assure you, he had a valid reason to leave you there-"

He stood up, "Really? What was his reason then? Was it a good enough reason to put me through thirteen years of fucking pain!"

"Naruto!" he heard Sasuke call out, but he ignored him.

"Was his reason so good that he could make it to where I would get teased everyday because I'm fucking different? Then get beat because Ayumi passed out on the couch from overdosing on crack? Is his reason really that good?" the room spun around him. Thoughts swirled in his head as he tried to back away from the couch and towards the stairs again. He _needed _to get away. The old thoughts he had thrown to the back of his head came back to him. _'__D__id they leave me because __I was troublesome? Was I a burden? Did I not live up to their expectations?'_

"Naruto?" Sasuke said again, only softer, "What's wrong?" he stood up and carefully walked towards the blond.

He shook his head, and looked up at Sasuke, "Why did he leave me? Why did they leave me? Was I not good enough?" the last part was whispered.

Sasuke carefully wrapped his arms around the blond, "No Naruto, you're not a burden."

"Why'd they leave me then?"

Mikoto cleared her throat, "Naruto, they left you because Minato didn't want you to be there when Kushina died."

Naruto looked up over Sasuke's shoulder, "Who?"

Mikoto smiled, "Uzumaki Kushina, your mother."

"Mother?"

She nodded and patted the area beside her, "Come over here and sit down, I'll tell you about her."

Slowly, Sasuke led Naruto over to the couch and sat down, pulling the blond with him.

"Your mother was a wonderful woman. Although a bit brash at times, and she had one mean temper if you made fools of her friends or caught her on a bad day."

Naruto looked down at Sasuke's pale hand intertwined with his, "What did she look like?"

"She was beautiful. In her younger days, she had short hair, not that short, but barely under her ears. It was a beautiful rich red color. She was a tom boy back in our teen years, always hanging with the male population more than the female. She had this sense of adventure and rebelled against the elders." Mikoto broke off slightly, "As she grew older, and we went into college, she calmed down a bit, though; it was probably because of Minato. She really loved him." A smile crossed her face as she remembered those days passed. "It probably wasn't in their best interest to actually not get married right after college, but your mother wanted to see the world, so that's what she did. When she came back, Minato and she had made the decision to have sex before their marriage, when they did, you were conceived." She paused a moment then continued, "Nine months later, she had you. It was the happiest day of her life. Minato called me and told me to come down as fast as I could, his son was born. Mikoto reached out and carefully put her hand under Naruto's chin, he flinched slightly. "I see it now; you look exactly like your father."

Naruto furrowed his brows, "Wait…are you sure that Minato-san is my father? I thought my father's name was Arashi?"

Mikoto pulled back, "Where did you hear that from dear?"

"Michael." He whispered.

"Who?"

Naruto looked up, "From Ayumi's boyfriend."

"What did he tell you?"

He looked down, remembering the day clearly in his head. He carefully told her the story of how Michael had gone to college with his parents and had grown jealous when 'Kyuubi' and 'Arashi' had gotten married. Then killed 'Kyuubi' and made 'Arashi' put him in an orphanage. While conviently leaving out the part where he was raped.

"Oh Naruto, that's not true at all. Your parents loved you so much. It killed Kushina and Minato when they had to give you up. It's not because some deranged man killed her." She looked at Naruto and smiled, "Maybe I should have offered to take you in." she shook her head. "She had this rare degenerative disease. It slowly made her weak and she spent her final weeks in a hospital…she didn't want you to see her so weak."

------------------------------

Kiba sat beside Hinata, his hand clasped around hers.

_'Please wake up soon…'_

A quiet groan made his ears perk up.

"Hinata?" he whispered.

Her eyes opened and her face contorted painfully, "Kiba, go…get…Sasuke."

"What? What's wrong Hinata? Are you sick?"

A small smile crossed her face, "No Kiba, I think it's time…"

* * *

The end of this chapter D

I'm terribly sorry for taking so long, but I never finished typing it before the internet because I needed some information I couldn't get, so I had to wait.

Notice the difference between Michael and Mikoto's stories? That wasn't planned at first, but after reading back through the story, I saw that this chapter would contradict the others, so I was like…aww what the hell, just throw another plot hole in there.

Well, hope you enjoy it D

Please review!


End file.
